Young Justice
by Mint-age
Summary: Basically this is FemRobin, Rochelle Grayson. The papers had it all wrong when they saw Batman's apprentice all those years ago, and it couldn't have worked out better.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. Just like my other story, Merston High, I'm going to try to keep this unique._

Chapter 1 - Independence Day

Haly's Circus rolled into town the morning of the 4th of July and the trapeze was being set up for the head-lining show, The Flying Graysons. All seemed well but the owner seemed somewhat on edge. Something young Rochelle noticed instantly. She followed the chubby guy to the edge of the clearing where he met with two shady guys.

Rochelle overheard them talking about money so she thought these were the guys that brought them here, but then she heard the words that chilled her to the bone:

"Cough up the dough or we can't guarantee your safety in this town."

The circus boss blatantly refused, Rochelle silently rooted for him, admiring the man for not being bullied. If only she knew what would follow, but how could she, she was only 8-years-old and about to make her debut on the trapeze like her parents before her.

Rochelle got into her costume, green spandex bottoms, a pair of pixie boots and a red spandex shirt with yellow collar bearing her initial, R, on the left side. She climbed the long rope ladder to the top where she would wait for her mom to give her the signal. Rochelle sat on pins and needles in her hiding spot, not daring to disobey her parents, but she was tempted to look down numerous times as the crowd gathered below.

Mr. Haly announced their act, John and Mary cart wheeled out of the back and made their way up the ropes towards the platform where Rochelle was hiding. John rested a hand on her shoulder and jumped out, starting to swing on the trapeze. Mary gave Rochelle a quick kiss and jumped off the platform into her husband's waiting arms.

As the trapeze reached the lowest end the rope snapped and the two fell to the ground screaming for help, Rochelle was draped in tears unable to safe her parents from falling to their deaths, but before they reached the ground it changed into the deranged skeleton white face of the Joker and it swallowed them whole cackling all the way mocking Rochelle.

The twelve year old woke with a scream from the nightmare she always had on this day, and like always Alfred came in to comfort her whispering calming words and assuring her that it was just a nightmare.

"Besides, Miss Rochelle, don't forget, today is the day." Alfred smiled. Rochelle did forget, but she was stoked again after hearing those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smoke rose from the mounts of ice indicating that the batmobile was just too slow and Mr. Freeze had already started his assault on the park. Robin reached into her pouch and felt for the different projectiles, no use in using the R's when Freeze wanted the bat.

"Ah Batman, I was wondering when you would show up," Mr. Freeze said just to be met by a disembodied chuckle, followed by a crack in his glass helmet.

"Boy Wonder, the bat send you, frankly I am a bit under whelmed." Freeze droned out.

"Yeah, cute but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin said crossing her arms, who cares if they still thought she was a boy, besides it worked out in the long run.

"Kids these days, always in a rush..." Freeze said with a sigh.

"I wasn't talking to you." Robin tapped her upper arm.

Freeze finally caught on but it was to late the cold air in his helmet rapidly receded causing the ice-man to pass out from the heat. Batman punched the glass out the rest of the way. Commissioner Gordon showed up seconds later and hulled Mr. Freeze back to Arkham.

Back in the bat-mobile Robin's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of the door and saw the three messages:

_From BG to Ro: _

_Are you still in Gotham dad just got the call. =_

_From BG to Ro:_

_Never mind, I saw your skinny ass on the news. =_

_From BG to Ro:_

_Enjoy the HoJ, kisses. =_

Robin smiled, sure Batman initially objected against Robin giving away her phone number to another girl at school, but he had to admit, Barbara Gordon was an exception. She had helped them both out a few times, whether it was just as a distraction, or a quick change of clothes. Robin also started training her to, one day, join the team. Robin started to text back, Batman nodded indicating that there wasn't anything else pressing.

_From Ro to BG:_

_Yeah the jobs done, driving there now, Gotham Zeta tubes offline for maintenance. (R)_

"I still don't get your and Miss Gordon's sign off. It seems wasteful." Batman said shifting to his 'Bruce' voice.

"Her sign off is a cape and stretched fabric over..." Robin was cut of by a cough. "Okay, not gonna say the word. And mine is simply a circled R, you know for both Rochelle and Robin." Batman shook his head, teenage girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even with them driving all the way, Batman and Robin was still first to arrive at the Hall of Justice. Aquaman and Aqualad were second followed by Green Arrow and Speedy. Last to arrive was the speedster duo.

"I knew we were gonna be last, what's the use of speeding if you're always last." Kid Flash berated his mentor who just shrugged.

"Today is the day," Batman whispered to Robin, placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so stoke about this, has all the sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash said to the group.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy was being extra moody. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Sorry dude, I'm just overwhelmed that's all." KF said shooting the side of his head with his fingers.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was under whelmed, why can't somebody someday just be whelmed?" Robin pulled back the words instantly feeling a bit overwhelmed at the sight of the hall herself, but she filed it away for later use. She'll totally share it with Babs later.

The teens were met by the Martian Manhunter, who ushered them inside the hall and showed them the various rooms and areas. They ended in the library where the Zeta tube rested.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, facilities and the library." Martian Manhunter said then turned to the other leaguers.

Robin jumped to the comfy chair sitting very unladylike with her one leg over the edge of the chair. She knew this was a glorified backstage pass, she overheard the Justice League enough times to know about Watch Tower. Speedy however decided to bring it up. Seeing the dismay in her friend's eyes she decided to act like she didn't know about it either. And then Roy Harper left.

"Are you kidding me?" Kid Flash shouted, Aqualad calmed him down.

"My king, my mentor kept this from me, what else are they hiding from us?" Robin chose that time to spring into action.

"I don't know, but let's start with Project Cadmus." The expression on their faces suggested they didn't follow her train of thought. "Bats is worried about this place so it must be something important."

Robin proceeded to hack the systems and downloaded as much information that she could into her halo-computer. She then made up a story about poetic justice, just to satisfy her sneaky side and besides, BG would definitely not let her live this down if she passed it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kid Flash ran up the side of the building slowing down a little too fast and almost falling down. Seeing this Robin couldn't help but laugh, she scanned the area and noticed that Aqualad would be able to handle it so she disappeared up the side of the fire truck and into the window helping kid flash up.

"Thanks bro, I slowed down too quickly." Kid Flash said sheepishly.

"I noticed." Robin said searching for a PC to download the building specs.

"Do you always need to do that?" Aqualad was upset.

"You totally handled it, I knew you could." Robin said not missing the are-you-serious look Aqualad gave her. "Anyway we are here for Project Cadmus not to be firemen."

Aqualad sighed and looked over the building noticing something odd going into the elevator. He ran towards it with Robin following. She activated her halo and tried to hack the elevator open.

"Okay that's new, a high-speed elevator isn't supposed to be in a two story building."

"Neither is what I saw," Aqualad used his hard water to pry the doors open.

Robin shot up her zip-line and jumped down using the break to slow down, the line ran out at sublevel 26. Odd considering the line could normally reach twice that above ground. She mentally slapped herself, each floor must be as tall as two at least.

"I'm at the end of my rope, literally." Robin remarked then jumped off to make way for the others while she hacked the security.

Aqualad prodded the door open, Kid Flash took that as a sign to speed ahead. Robin rolled her eyes, Aqualad tried to stop him. Kid Flash stumbled over something and slid to a stop. Seconds later he was almost stomped by gigantic beast. Robin's zip-line pulled him to safety.

"No, nothing abnormal going on here," Aqualad remarked. One of the smaller creature's horns glowed briefly.

Robin was curious to what these creatures were, but she knew another way to find out she pulled one of her cables out and started downloading and decrypting the information. The creatures were Genomorphs, living breathing weapons, but for who? She found a triple encrypted file, called Project Kr.

It was at that point that Guardian showed up, on his shoulder was one of the small Genomorphs. He recognized the teens and started to hesitate, a pair of glowing horns later and the Genomorphs started to attack them. Robin did her disappearing act to hack the elevator and close the flood doors once her friends were safe.

"What were you thinking disappearing like that?" Aqualad scolded her.

"Weren't you right behind me?" she asked unaffected, maybe a bit annoyed. They got into the lift and it went down instead of up.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash said.

"But Project Kr is down," Robin smiled, Kid Flash joined in. Aqualad was reluctant but followed them anyway.

They ran past endless halls, Kid Flash even knocked over a scientist before they were chased down another hall by a white devil. Robin couldn't help but wonder if this guy was helping them or luring them into a trap. They went into a tube and Robin disabled the door.

"Guys, I think you would want to see this." Kid Flash said then lit the test tube with a young version of Superman in it.

"Big K small R, the atomic symbol for Krypton," Robin said then started hacking the system. "The Superboy, a Genomorph clone created from the DNA of the Superman, grown in sixteen weeks. Genomorph gnomes are force feeding him an education. Solar suit helps absorb yellow sun radiation."

"There's no way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said looking for guidance.

"Now do we call the League?" Aqualad asked looking at Robin. She flicked her thumb hearing only static on her com-link.

"No signal, we're in to deep, literally." Robin said finally feeling the pressure.

Kid Flash punched into the computer to release Superboy. Seconds later he was busy attacking them. Robin noticed his eyes seemed blank just like Guardian's did before he attacked them. She didn't feel whelmed at all. While Kid Flash and Aqualad settled for the direct approach, Robin searched her belt for something that could bring Superman down. Too bad she took the wrong taser, since it had no effect on Superboy at all. Everything went black after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up!" Robin woke with a start. The voice was forceful but friendly.

Robin glanced around the room. She was trapped inside a tube not unlike the one Superboy was trapped in. The only difference was that her hands were bound and she couldn't move her legs. Kinky she thought to herself, but totally inappropriate.

Robin noticed Superboy watching them, or rather Kid Flash. The red head deserved it since he was freaking out. Robin touched her index fingers and released the lock-pick. She started to distract the others while she went to work on the restraints. A geeky looking man in a lab coat came in along with the scientist Kid Flash ran over, Guardian and the white devil. She ordered the scientist to start cloning the teens before one of the gnomes climbed on Superboy's shoulder and made him walk back to his cell.

"No thanks, the bat cave is crowded enough as it is." Robin laughed nervously, the truth was that a clone would reveal that she was a girl and she didn't want any supers to know that yet, well Batman didn't want it.

After a few electric shocks and DNA extractions the large door suddenly got thrown into the room. It was also at that time that Robin finally got the lock picked. The shocks didn't actually help either.

"It's a good thing Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." Robin muttered then went to free Kid Flash. "Help Aqualad, please." Robin asked Superboy, remembering how he reacted when Desmond gave him an order.

With the others freed, Robin blew up the machines and took point as she ran to the lifts. Around halfway there some of the other Genomorphs emerged from their pods and started attacking them. Superboy was holding his own. Unfortunately they didn't have time for games. Kid Flash made that point clear.

Robin shot her zip-line up and railed herself in. She cursed when she saw Aqualad and Superboy fall. She threw her staff for them to hold on to. Apparently Superboy couldn't fly. A noise brought her back to the present, the elevator was coming down.

Superboy started to give out directions leading them to a dead end. Seeing that Robin got an idea, she loosened the bolts of the vent and they hid in a room of to one side. She plugged into the computer system and started hacking the motion sensors and disabling the cameras. Soon she heard the Genomorphs in the vent and Desmond shouting out orders. She directed them into the ladies room and laughed at the irony. She then ran the opposite direction to get to the stairs. The elevator just wouldn't to in this instant. After some time and a few floors, Robin heard a noise for down below.

"Company!" she shouted.

Superboy stomped the stairs causing it to collapse buying them more time. They made it to sub-level one when they were confronted by Guardian and a platoon of Genomorphs. Her senses dropped out again and when she came too, Guardian stepped aside to let them pass. Desmond showed up at that time and drank a funky looking chemical that tore his skin apart.

"Seems like they're making steroids on steroids." Robin joked as she dodged a hit from the Blockbuster creature.

Superboy went toe to toe with it until it gave them an express route to the ground level, through the floor. Robin zipped up and scanned the floor for anything she could use to bring Blockbuster down. Then she found it, the entire building could do the job, and it would be a cool collect call to the Justice League.

Robin first filled Kid Flash in on the plan then Aqualad and Superboy. Within minutes the upper buildings of Project Cadmus was in rubble and Blockbuster was disabled. Robin brushed off the dirt and cursed that her cape was torn over the shoulder. She had just gotten it worn in too.

"Do we keep our promises or what," Kid Flash gestured to the moon. Seconds later shapes flew through the light in their direction, "What do you, know? Superman is here too."

"You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders and nearly got yourself killed. You won't be doing this again." Batman said once he reached the ground, "Results aside."

Robin knew he was talking to her even if he addressed the group. She was in deep, and she knew it.

"Actually we shall." Aqualad said standing tall. Robin almost felt the whiplash as she jerked her head his way. Seconds later Kid Flash and Superboy joint him. Robin knew she'd get it later but she went to stand by the other teens.

"We did good work here," Aqualad continued, "We exposed Cadmus and freed the captive Superman clone. A clone designed to take out Superman if Cadmus had its way."

"Why do we even need their permission let's just go." Superboy was clearly angry that Superman didn't want anything to do with him.

"We did what you trained us to do and now you want to take it away?" Robin chipped in. Her thoughts were in for a penny in for a pound. "Can't you see that we are ready?" She directed these words towards Batman.

"If this team is going to exist, there is going to be rules, Justice League calls the shots. It will be covert operations only." Robin couldn't believe her ears. Batman was actually allowing this. It took all her will power to not jump up and hug him and squeal in her most girly voice.

She left the group and headed toward the batmobile. She just had to tell Barbara about this.

_From Ro to BG:_

_Wake up sleepy head I got the best news ever. (R)_

_From BG to Ro:_

_I wasn't sleeping something big happened in 'Justice City' =_

_From Ro to BG:_

_Duh why do you think I woke you I was part of that thing, totally whelmed right now (R)_

_From BG to Ro:_

_New word? Nice, what happened? =_

_From Ro to BG:_

_Oh you know classified, but we did get a Superboy out of it. (R)_

_From BG to Ro:_

_You're gonna spill it tonight, I'll meet you on my roof. =_

_From Ro to BG:_

_See you later (R)_


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. Just like my other story, Merston High, I'm going to try to keep this unique. I noticed that Barbara's sign-off came out incomplete gonna fix it in this chapter._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Happy Harbor

Her eyes were burning from the tears. She had thought that Mr. Haly was cool, the way he handled those jerks that demanded money. And here she was ramming on the door, it didn't matter that there was no one there. She was getting her frustration out.

"I don't think there's anyone there." Rochelle turned around and saw a red haired girl her age. "I'm Barbara, who are you?"

"Ro-" Rochelle's voice broke down in her throat.

"Kind of an odd name, isn't it?" Barbara smiled, "Is it short for Robyn?"

"N-no, Rochelle," she managed between sobs.

"I saw what happened and judging by your costume they were your parents."

Rochelle sobbed into Barbara's shoulder telling her the entire story. And then the dark angel appeared. The man's voice was barely a whisper, but it was demanding. Rochelle gave an accurate description of the thugs. She used her trapeze skills to follow him and hide in his car.

When the man found her he wasn't mad, rather he was impressed. He gave her a domino mask with white out eyes, just in case the thugs saw her face. They then took down the thugs out. The man then started training her...

...and now she's sitting in a bench with her bestie eating ice cream dressed as a boy, namely her Robin armor to keep her forming breasts down, a green loose fitting hoodie, a dark jacket, jeans and sneakers. Hooked on her hoodie was a pair of dark lens sunglasses with bat-tech build into it, similar to the domino mask she wore.

"And he's asking you to pose as a boy while you're with the team?" Barbara asked leaning back.

"Not exactly, he said I should be Robin even if I'm in civvies around the team, and since the team all thinks I'm a boy…" Rochelle left the comment open.

"That sucks." Barbara sighed, "So now you're waiting for Bruce?"

Rochelle glanced at the watch on her wrist. She sighed and put on the glasses.

"That close, huh? See you when you get back?" Rochelle just nodded.

Bruce held a stern look he, he still didn't approve of Rochelle and Barbara's relationship. What paranoid parent would, they were too close. In this case it was just because of the Bat secrets, but Bruce can read the other signs well enough.

"I assume you told her that you would be spending less time together?" Bruce said in a mono tone.

"Yes I told her about the team." Rochelle said rolling her eyes.

"Good, Alfred will take you around Gotham to show you the locations of the Zeta tubes, I'm going to watch tower to get everything ready. Be at the cave in two hours"

Alfred took Rochelle across Gotham over the next hour or so and they visited every Zeta tube. All were walking distance from the malls, disguised as abandoned shops, phone booths or even a brick wall. The brick wall was decorated with a stylized graffiti R in a circle, the Robin symbol. It was the closest to the outskirts of town.

"Seriously Alfred, who did this," Rochelle asked with a chuckle. "I'm not that popular, I should know I'm still in school."

"Actually, Miss. Rochelle," Alfred said knowingly, "outside of Gotham Academy, the Robin persona is quite popular, especially with teen girls." To proof his point Alfred pointed to a shop window, there was an entire display of Robin merchandise.

"Uh, give me a sec will you Alfred?" Rochelle took out her phone and texted Barbara.

_From Ro to BG:_

_Babs have you noticed how popular Robin is? (R)_

_BG to Ro:_

_Duh? Have you been trapped in a cave, wait nevermind you have lol, on a ride along with dad. Beats staying home after you left. (((=)))_

"I should really start hanging more often in daylight." Rochelle said defeated.

Rochelle got out and walked to the wall where she traced the R, then suddenly a light emerged around her and a creepy computer voice announced her arrival at Mt. Justice. She smiled at her designation B01, there was no-one there so she decided to do a walk around, well one her way, she went to the nearest computer and downloaded the map into her halo computer, then spent time studying it. The other tech was pretty outdated so she didn't touch it.

**Recognized. Batman. 02. Black Canary. 13. Red Tornado. 16.**

Rochelle glanced up from the map and saw that each of the members was carrying a box of upgrades. Rochelle smiled and did her thing to get behind them. She glimpsed a smile on Batman's lips before she made her appearance known.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rochelle said then chuckled when Canary jumped.

"This is no place for a…" Canary calmed herself down enough, "Robin, you look different."

"Batman did say dress in civvies." Robin shrugged.

"Red Tornado, will you be okay setting up the hardware, I need to speak to Robin in private." Batman said.

**Affirmative. **Red Tornado said.

The dynamic duo went of to the side while Black Canary went to the computers and Red Tornado into the structure.

"I believe you have familiarized yourself with the base."

"All four levels and three sublevels. I downloaded the maps." Robin said proudly.

"The maps are a little outdated with the Joker incident two sublevels has been disabled and flooded. Including you there are only five people who know about the sublevels and how to get to them. One of them is in Arkham right now."

"Joker," Robin said dropping her head. "But I get the feeling that you asked me here for more then just that."

"Correct, it has been confirmed that J'onn is bringing company, a young girl that he's going to claim as his niece. This is a lie, but do not delve into it. You will take her aside and tell her you know she is different and you will keep her secret if she keeps yours."

"You want me to blackmail the girl?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Bargain with her, you will tell her you are a girl and that she shouldn't tell the others, you will tell them when you are ready and you won't tell the others. That will be her secret to tell."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Robin asked then snapped her fingers. "The girl is a mind reader."

"A powerful one and you are getting to the age where you will reveal some hints if you aren't careful. Also once Barbara is trained up enough she can join the team. I will personally test her."

"Can I bring her here sometime, if she stays out of site?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"I will add a designation to her."

"Batgirl," Robin interrupted, "That is the title she wanted after I told her that Bat-woman was taken."

"That being the case, she won't carry the name until she is tested. She'll be Sparrow, for now. We will pick her up after the others arrive."

**Recognized. Hawkman. 09. Captain Marvel. 15. Aquaman. 06. Aqualad. B02.**

The two went back to the main room to greet the new comers. Robin made her way to Aqualad and gave him a fist pump next to arrive was Flash, Superboy and Kid Flash, the team was nearly complete. Batman began the meeting without the new addition.

"Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you will do so on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training and I will deploy you on missions." Rochelle felt a sting inside.

"Real missions," she asked challenging, but hating herself for it.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said as if he didn't find the question odd.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there is a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said from behind Kid Flash and Superboy.

"But Cadmus proves that the villains are getting smarter," Aquaman said, "Batman needs a team that can work on the sly."

"So the five of you will be that team." Rochelle smirked, way to go Batman dropping a bomb like that.

"Wait five?" Kid Flash was really a fast one on that.

**Recognized. Martian Manhunter. 07. Miss Martian. B05.**

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said and allowed the team to meet with them. He only then realized how hard it would be for Robin to meet her alone.

_**B: J'onn, Robin needs to speak to M'gann in private later, bring her to Gotham after you are done here.**_ Batman told the green man telepathically. He just nodded his head slightly.

"Hi" Miss Martian said meekly. The entire team greeted her enthusiastically except…

"Superboy, come meet Miss. M." Robin invited him over.

"I like your T-shirt," Miss. Martian said then changed her shirt black. Rochelle had to admit that it was cool. She considered asking Miss Martian for as set. "What do you think?" Miss Martian directed her question towards Superboy.

"Superboy," Batman said quieting the room. "Most of us will be leaving soon you are not to go anywhere, sit tight until Red Tornado returns."

"We will also be leaving soon," J'onn said. "I brought M'gann here to familiarize herself with the new living environment first." Rochelle smirked, Wally won't like this.

They left in pairs with Flash and Kid Flash first, followed by Aquaman and Aqualad. The Zeta transport Batman and Robin took brought them close to Gotham East End Police Station, just as Lt. Gordon and Barbara pulled in. Batman nodded. Rochelle removed her glasses, jacket, hoodie and Robin armor and walked towards them.

"Mr. Gordon can I borrow Babs for a bit." Rochelle asked smiling.

"Rochelle?" Lt. Gordon asked surprised, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"You're mostly busy when I come around sir." Rochelle stifled a giggle.

"You can take Barbara. She was getting bored with me anyway." Lt. Gordon laughed and bid them goodbye.

Just as the two turned to go back to the ally, they were met by Alfred who opened the door for them. Bruce was already inside, but Rochelle could see he still had the Batman suit on underneath his casual shirt and jeans.

"I still do not approve of you wishing to join the good fight, Barbara." Bruce said in a whisper. "But I am being more lenient, as of late. So I will allow it, but it will be on my terms."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne, sir." Barbara was speechless.

"Rochelle told me you wanted the title Batgirl, I am afraid until you earn the title you can't go by it. The title will carry a lot of weight." Bruce gave a nod towards Rochelle. "I suggested the title Sparrow as a joke, but since you assisted Rochelle with the title Robin it will fall on her to choose your title."

"Wait you made a joke while you were Batman?" Rochelle was confused, but relieved, she didn't like the Sparrow title. "Let's go with Oracle instead."

They missed their exit, Rochelle raised an eyebrow. Bruce explained about the problem he witnessed in the cave and that he asked J'onn and M'gann to meet them in Gotham. They were going to another safe point, a Wayne Foundation park.

There were two people already waiting on one of the benches, an African American male and a Caucasian teen girl with red hair. Rochelle had to admit that M'gann was kinda cute as a human.

While Rochelle was getting her hoodie, jacket, Robin armor and glasses on, Bruce got out and spoke to J'onn no doubt explaining the meeting. Rochelle passed Barbara a spare set of glasses.

"Hey M'gann," Rochelle greeted her. M'gann looked from Robin to Bruce and back.

"Hi Robin, what are you doing here?" M'gann asked confused.

"I needed to talk to you before we officially begin as a team." Rochelle pointed towards the limo. M'gann walked towards it nervously. She greeted Barbara inside and sat down.

"What is this about?" M'gann asked.

"It is a question of two secrets," Rochelle said sitting next to Barbara. "I know that you aren't Martian Manhunter's niece." M'gann's eyes widened. "It is not my secret to tell. Just like my secret isn't yours to tell."

"What secret?" M'gann asked. Rochelle looked towards Barbara for comfort.

"My name is Rochelle, I'm not exactly what the others think I am and it went on for quite a while now."

"You are a girl? Why don't the others know?"

"When I was first introduced to the world as Robin, the papers thought I was a boy. I tried a few times to persuade the bad guys to get it straight, but in the end I just rolled with the 'boy' wonder thing."

"I know it is hard for me to mimic boys," M'gann said, "How do you do it?"

"She doesn't actually mimic boys. She just doesn't act lady-like." Barbara said smiling, "Little Ro is a regular tomboy."

The car started to move causing the girls to stop chatting. A measured look towards Alfred told Rochelle not to question it, Bruce probably told him to take them somewhere while he and J'onn talked.

"Pardon the intrusion, ladies. Mr. Wayne asked me to drive you wherever you wish to go," Alfred said through the divider window. "May I be so bold to suggest the mall nearest Wayne manor?"

Rochelle did a quick over, she was still dressed as a boy, largely. M'gann was still sixteen, but dressed as a seventies teen. Barbara was the only one ready for the mall.

"Just a sec, Alfred," Rochelle said then turned to M'gann. "How good are you at mimicking younger girls?"

"Girls are easy at any age, why?" Rochelle touched a button calling up a screen.

"My city wide bio-scan beeped when we were driving to the park. Aqualad and Kid Flash is in Gotham, and I know that that they go to that mall, it's the only one that has Wally's brand of smoothie." Rochelle brought up the smoothie vendor can and sure enough there they were.

"To the Robin's Nest first?" Alfred asked sounding smug. He was answered by three smiles.

Rochelle welcomed the girls to her private sanctum away from the Bat-cave. When Barbara first helped Bruce and displayed an interest in the good fight he bought the place as a base and set Rochelle up there. The Bat-cave's location is still a mystery to everyone not living in Wayne Manor.

Rochelle went to the cupboards and came back with two outfits, one for M'gann and one for herself. M'gann blushed then kindly declined demonstrating her bio-material clothes and explaining exactly how it works. Rochelle thought it could only alter color.

"M'gann, can you make yourself a thirteen year old brunette? That would throw Kid Flash and Aqualad off the track if we meet them." Rochelle was neatly brushing her air in a centre parting and putting bobby pins in to keep it in place.

"And if they talk to us?" M'gann said nervous.

"Then I will politely ask them to leave." Barbara said with a creepy smile. "I'm sure Kid Flash's manhood remembers me."

"He got totally owned that day," Rochelle said, "but we just ignore them mostly."

Rochelle was finally dressed in a pair of purple leggings under a green skirt, a purple sport's top under a red t-shirt and a pair of yellow high tops. Her outfit was rounded of with a messenger bag she was filling with emergency supplies: Two utility belts for her and Barbara, extra smoke bombs, full face masks with white out eyes and a false panel to hide them.

Barbara lifted an eyebrow and Rochelle explained the first rule Batman thought her, a rule she neglected to share with Barbara up until that time. She then gave a set of earrings to Barbara and M'gann. She told them it was communicators she was experimenting with. Currently it worked on a private frequency untraceable even for Batman. The girls were finally ready to go.

At the mall Alfred handed Rochelle a gold credit card and urged them to have fun. The first stop was obvious, they went to the cinema and booked a movie, it would only start later so they went to the food court. They just sat down with their smoothies when a familiar voice spoke next to them.

"Pardon the intrusion ladies but have you seen this boy around town?" it was Aqualad and he held up a phone with a photo of Robin in civvies.

"He's kinda cute," Rochelle said seeing herself as others saw her when she was a boy then she shrugged. "But we just got here, is he a friend of yours?"

"Largely, we were thinking of asking him to join us tonight." Rochelle raised an eyebrow.

"What Kaldur means is that we were going to have a guy's night with another friend of ours and was hoping he'd join us." Wally was steering Kaldur away whispering. "Dude, those are the girls that almost took my manhood."

When they were out of earshot the girls started laughing. M'gann asked Rochelle how she could lie like that until Rochelle pointed out that she didn't lie, she just avoided answering the question directly.

They went to watch a newly released movie, Then She Found Me. Rochelle didn't really like the movie but they wanted to watch something M'gann would watch too, that and Barbara picked a random movie by spinning around.

When they left the cinema they walked around the mall, stopping to sample the latest tracks at the music store. They ogled at the necklaces at the jewelry store. They had a dance off at the arcade. And then it happened, the alarm sounded from downstairs.

"M'gann, Babs and I will handle this one stay here." Rochelle suggested.

"But I can help. I do have my Martian powers." M'gann said.

"That's why we need you to stay." Barbara said with a sad smile, "Kaldur and Wally will most likely be there too and we can't risk them linking you to Rochelle and Rochelle to Robin."

Rochelle and Barbara took off their outer wear in one of the corridors and donned the masks and limited supply belts. They sprang into action as soon as they left the corridor. It was a pair of small timers that tried to steal some electronics from a store. Barbara took down her opponent in ten seconds, Rochelle did it in three. When Kaldur and Wally showed up they let them see them then used flash bombs to hide their escape and quickly dress in their outerwear, blending into the crowd.

"Welcome to a typical day in Gotham," they smiled when they met up with M'gann.

Rochelle's phone rang at that time. It was Bruce asking them to come to Mt. Justice, all of them. They met Alfred outside and he drove them to the nearest Zeta tube, while driving Rochelle got dressed in her Robin disguise. Alfred bit them a farewell and drove away.

**Recognized. Robin. B01. Miss Martian. B05. Oracle. D01.**

Batman, Flash and Green Arrow were waiting for them. Batman explained that he called them there instead of the Robin's Nest for a simple reason. He was upgrading the sparring floor and needed someone to test it. He also wanted to see how Barbara's hand-to-hand was.

Rochelle swapped her glasses for the domino mask and handed one to Barbara, just in case Wally and Kaldur showed up. The two bowed and went at it using acrobatics and gymnastics over a wide scale. They were mostly evenly matched but Rochelle's experience proofed vital and she won the match when Barbara left a slight opening. The floor glowed and read Oracle failed.

"Harsh," she joked as Rochelle helped her up. "The floor isn't very friendly."

"It's not supposed to be. Out in the field you either succeed or fail. There is no losing, if you lose you die." Black Canary said. "But you had a good match, if it was anyone beside Robin you might've been the victor."

**Recognized. Aqualad. B02. Kid Flash. B03.**

"Dude where have you been," Kid Flash said. "We were in Gotham trying to find you to help us try and convince Speedy to join. By the way how many unnamed crime fighters are in that city, these two girls totally kicked butt in the mall today."

"Robin can't go out tonight," Batman answered for Rochelle giving her a firm look. "Robin is taking Oracle out to show her the patrol routes around Gotham."

Rochelle didn't object she knew she was cutting it thin as is and a private patrol around Gotham with Barbara sounded nice. Batman gave a brief description of the sparring ring and dismissed the team.

Rochelle, Barbara and Batman exited a Zeta-tube close to the Robin's nest. They made their way there via the shadows. Alfred was already there laying down two outfits.

"Alfred informed me about the encounter at the mall as it happened. We were on the communicator when it happened."

"Master Bruce asked me to get a protected version of your outfit choice here." Alfred completed.

From what Rochelle could tell both outfits where Nomex-interwoven and since she didn't see any alloy plates she assumed they were Kevlar-reinforced. Her brain stopped for a moment then.

"Wait, I'm not going out as Robin?" Bruce smiled.

"No, tonight Nightwing and Oracle will do the rounds. I will intervene if necessary."

"And Lt. Gordon believes that young Barbara is at the Wayne Manor for a sleep over. He is off duty tonight attending a Wayne Foundation hosted event with his wife, as guests to Mr. Wayne. So please do stay alive."

Rochelle held the dark tunic up to her chest. It had a blue nighthawk with spread wings over the chest framing the top of the breasts. It went down pass the belt and rested like a skirt. The pants were like her standard Robin pants, just dark like the tunic, a modified utility belt with most of the pouches at the back and a spot for a collapsible bo-staff rounded off the outfit.

Barbara's outfit was similar, but the tunic didn't rest like a skirt and had long sleeves and no insignia. Barbara's gloves and boots where yellow and the boots had a slight heel, like most shoes Barbara wore. The rest of her outfit was a deep purple.

When Rochelle and Barbara reached for the domino masks Batman stopped them, he gave each a memory foam cowl that would cover their upper face and hair, similar to the Bat-cowl. Rochelle placed the standard communicator in her ear and gave one for Barbara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first night as Nightwing and Oracle was rather uneventful. None of the big leagues were out. They spoiled some robberies caught some thugs and busted a drug buy.

And now Robin was standing next to Kid Flash in the pathway of one of the Zeta tubes, it just happened that they arrived in the same one. Aqualad was already there. He, Superboy and M'gann were staring at the screen showing Red Tornado's arrival.

Wally jumped the gun and asked Red Tornado for a mission Robin rolled her eyes and almost laughed at Red Tornado's reply. Sighing in defeat Robin followed the others as they toured the cave. It ended with a pan of burned cookies and revealing secret identities. Wally answered for Robin and then it happened. Megan jumped into their heads. Kaldur politely suggested she cut it out, but it gave Robin an idea.

They left the cave in Megan's bio-ship and did a fly-about. Robin had some fun on Wally's account teasing the older red head like she used to tease one of her cousins.

_**M: Do you like Wally? I'm just asking because you keep teasing him. **_Megan asked Rochelle.

_**R: He reminds me of a cousin I once had, he's like a brother to me, by the way, keep this line open, it can totally work. **_Rochelle replied.

Red Tornado called them to investigate a disturbance close by. The villain was another tornado user. When they landed Robin went on ahead pulling the utility belt out of her sleeve. The guy wore a robot suit and a very bad attitude. From the get go, Robin could tell that the guy was after Red Tornado.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked as he caught Robin before he crashed into the wall.

"I didn't get his name but he plays rough." Robin said as she got up to fight again. Everyone had theirs handed to them the suit didn't play fair.

"Can't you read his mind or something," Wally suggested to Megan.

"I thought you said I can't do that on earth." Megan was truly confused. She dropped the link between her and Robin.

"It's okay with the bad guys." Robin said preparing a knockout bomb.

"Okay," Megan concentrated but only got mind static. "I can't read his thoughts. Hello Megan!" Megan hit her head. "Mr. Twister is really Red Tornado in disguise."

_**R: No Megan, **_Rochelle tried but Megan didn't reply.

The entire team went with that theory until Superboy got trenched. Megan placed the camouflaged bio-ship between them to obscure Mr. Twister's view. He flew away with a warning. The team rounded on Megan blaming her.

"It was a Rookie mistake," Robin tried. She tapped her temple looking at Megan. "I think we could all have dealt with it better." Megan's eyes widened and she restored the link

_**R: Get some advice from Red Tornado, we need it. **_Rochelle suggested.

_**M: You're not mad like the others?**_ Megan was clearly sad.

_**R: Are you kidding? I've been trying to talk to you telepathically for a while now, I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed in the team for their behavior though.**_ Rochelle smiled. _**Now go, we need a plan.**_

Rochelle tried to convey her disappointment towards the team, but it proofed difficult especially since Mr. Twister decided to play bash-the-hero. Megan soon invaded all their minds and gave them a sound plan, utilizing all of their strong points and covering their weak spots.

Megan shape-shifted into Red Tornado while Wally and Superboy spun at super speed to create mini twisters. Kaldur was in the water ready to electrocute Mr. Twister once Red Tornado 'failed'. Once Megan revealed her identity it confused Mr. Twister enough to allow Superboy to hit him into the water. Once they were back on land Robin would arrest whoever came out the suit. Only Megan didn't give her the opportunity.

"I don't know how it works on mars, but here we don't execute our prisoners." Robin was stunned. Megan just dropped a rock on a man.

"Ro, I thought you trusted me." Megan said smiling. She lifted the rock to reveal the crushed body of an android.

Wally took one of the eyes as a souvenir and the team returned to Mt. Justice. There Red Tornado explained that he won't intervene during their missions and they shouldn't interfere with his. Robin made the blunder by being disrespectful towards Red Tornado without meaning to. The others left and Megan asked Robin to stay behind. Before Superboy left the room he apologized to Megan for his own hardheadedness.

_**M: is Wally always such a flirt with girls?**_

_**R: Yeah, you can see why I'm reluctant to reveal myself as one now?**_

_**M: I am truly sorry that I invaded your minds, I know it is wrong.**_

_**R: It is cool if we ever find ourselves in tech dead zone we could use it to communicate. I'll find a way to bring it up. And It's cool that you called me Ro, but while we're on the team, please call me Robin.**_

The girls parted ways. Megan going into her room and Robin back to Gotham. Once in Gotham Rochelle went to the Robin's nest, there Barbara was waiting already dressed as Oracle. Rochelle smiled and dressed as Nightwing and the girls vanished into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. Just like my other story, Merston High, I'm going to try to keep this unique. Reviews always welcome._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

[Square bracket] = Kryptonian/Martian/other

Chapter 3 – Calm before the storm

Rochelle was in considerate pain as she struggled to get up. This was her first solo mission and she was determined to succeed and show Batman she was worthy of the title Robin.

"You are one tough cookie 'boy' wonder." Harley laughed as she leaned on her hammer.

"We both know how tough I can be." Robin smiled.

"And we both know you're not exactly the 'boy' wonder either." Harley said bringing the hammer down hard where Robin was only seconds ago. "You're getting faster, last time daddy war-Bats saved you."

"Why is it that you are the only psycho that caught my hints?" Robin said as she knocked Harley over making her loose her hammer down the elevator shaft.

"A girl just knows." Harley said raising her hands in defeat. "Just like I know that without the knockout leaking from my hammer was the only reason I was beating you today. My ribs are cracked. I give."

Robin knew it was true. Harley wasn't quite herself during the fight, still fast and strong but not even close to what she was. Just as Robin cuffed the white skinned beauty the sirens sounded outside.

"Looks like my ride is here," Harley smiled. "And from one girl to another keep safe, there are weirdo's out there."

"You included?" Robin smiled, "Take care Harley." Robin whispered the last part as she disappeared into the shadows waiting until the police took her away.

"That 'boy' wonder sure knows how to dance." She heard Harley say to one of the policemen taking her away. "Not bad for a snot nosed brat, not bad at all." Harley winked at the shadows. Robin's secret lived for another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle woke up to her phone ringing on the side table she glanced at the clock and saw it was only ten. She sighed and checked who was calling, it was Wally. Rochelle groaned and ended the call. Seconds later the phone rang again this time Rochelle answered.

"You better have a good reason for bothering me. I just got in from patrol." Rochelle lied. She'd been asleep for at least three hours. She'd been reading up on current cases Batman was working on.

"I don't know, I thought we could hang out and have some fun." Rochelle rubbed her temples at the thought, but then she had an idea.

"Get the others we'll meet in Central City at noon." Rochelle smiled and disconnected the line.

_From Ro to BG:_

_Can you ask your dad if you can go to Central City (R)_

Rochelle knew that Barbara was still asleep. They had an incident at the Iceberg Lounge that was draining in spite of the fact that it was an early night. Rochelle got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to wash up and fix her swollen eye. When she got back she saw the light blinking on her phone. She rushed to read it.

_From Miss M to Ro:_

_Wally just asked us to join you guys in Central City. Superboy and I can't make it. He's pouting and Uncle J'onn is taking me out for lunch. PS I decided on a sign-off it's my shirt lol (X)_

_From Ro to Miss M:_

_I was actually hoping you would come. We could've worked your telepathy into this, but family first. Btw love the sign-off. (R)_

_From BG to Ro:_

_Why did you wake me? Anyway can't go, shopping for school with mom. Any idea why lol ( )( ) (((=)))_

_From Ro to BG:_

_Don't brag lol I heard Black Canary complaining while I snuck around. So seems like it's only gonna be a 'boys' day out, see you tonight? (R)_

_From BG to Ro:_

_Rain check Dad wants to celebrate. (((=)))_

Rochelle sighed, she didn't want to spend a day alone with the guys, but now it was unavoidable, she grabbed the Robin armor and put it on over her underwear before adding the layers of clothing to hide it. A skin tight Kevlar inter woven skin-toned shirt. Black T-shirt, red hoodie and leather jacket on top. Skin toned Kevlar underwear with unique features, a pair of boxers, plain red, straight cut jeans and a pair of sneakers covered her lower half.

"Going out as Robin I see." Alfred said from the door as Rochelle came out of her walk in closet.

"Yeah I'm meeting Kaldur and Wally in Central City, boy's day out." Rochelle said going to the mirror to apply make-up over her eye. "I'm also going to pick up some of that miracle eye cream there. It really takes care of the puffiness but not the discoloration.

Alfred hung the newly washed school uniforms on a hook and went over to Rochelle. He gave her a paternal hug and left the room, no more words were necessary. Rochelle glanced at the uniform and lifted her hands to her chest. She won't admit it out loud but she also wanted bigger breasts. After putting the uniforms away and packing a Robin suit and utility belt, Rochelle went down to the Bat-cave and caught a Zeta to Central City. There were only three people authorized to use that Zeta, but Alfred enjoyed driving.

After getting the cream, Rochelle went to one of the side walk café's a place she normally met Wally on one of the Bro-time hang outs. She went into the café and temporary added fourteen firewalls and privacy filters and she hacked the Bat-cave knowing that even Batman won't be able to trace her until its too late. She quickly got the files ready and began preparing her speech. Kaldur and Wally soon arrived and Robin ordered drinks for them.

"Dude we need to talk more about those vigilante chicks in Gotham." Wally said inhaling his soda. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Nightwing and Oracle is off limits, and so is any other vigilante in Gotham, they are fighting the good fight, besides you met Oracle before, she was in Mt. Justice when we got briefed on the training floor, besides we got bigger things on our plate." Robin held up a photo.

"Why am I looking at a photo of…" Wally asked leaving the name open.

"Selena Gonzales," Robin putting the photo away.

"And we care, why, other than the fact that she's a hottie?" Wally was working on her nerves.

"She's here in Central City and being targeted for a hit. There is a reason, I'm just not sure what it is yet, but I found some accidents that seem unrelated when I browsed through Batman's files and found a possible pattern, the CEO's all died in different ways."

"More like hacked into Batman's files." Wally almost shouted, Robin sighed.

"What has brought this to your attention?" Kaldur asked being the voice of reason.

"I've been looking into Cadmus, at one point or another each CEO that died had done business with Cadmus, whether it was a small donation, or a full out business deal. And I have a feeling this CEO is next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the trio was on a roof overlooking the CEO's office. Kid Flash was munching away on the loudest bag of crisps he could get. Robin's eye twitched uncontrollably, in addition to the munching, Kid Flash was complaining about everything.

"Enough, can you please keep it down?" Robin snapped. "Seriously, it's like you never been on a stake-out before."

"Well excuse me, but don't you think that they would've come after her by now?" Kid Flash asked.

"No," Robin said lowering the binoculars, "Because their doing it right now."

Kid Flash scanned the building but didn't see anything until Aqualad pointed it out. Robin heard a noise and quickly shot a line out, she didn't want to be on that building any longer. Kid Flash had a similar idea and ran down the building. Robin glanced back to see how Aqualad was going down but he was still standing there. Robin mentally shook her head, he really can't follow leads.

Kid Flash was running up the next building and right into the dark clothed Spider-man. Robin couldn't bother with him, he'd be fine. She withdrew her grabble and used the momentum to catch the assassin off balance. It didn't work as she was crashing against Kid Flash that got pulled down. She grabbled them just inches above the ground landing them safely. However trouble found them.

A tall muscular guy with a retractable hook for an arm was holding up Aqualad. The Atlantean teen looked better only minutes before. The next thing Robin knew she was dodging her flying friend and trying, and failing, to catch the assailant off guard. He was definitely League of Shadows. Robin felt another crash and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Robin came to she felt something quite disturbing poking at her backside, she resisted the urge to scream and scanned her surroundings. She was dangling upside-down in a modified spider-like web, Black Spider's web. The groan to her right sounded like Kid Flash. She stole a glance that way and sure enough they were in the same web. That meant that Aqualad must be the poker, or at least either his water-bearers was. At least that's what Robin hoped.

Robin found her utility belt and smiled internally, these guys probably were new to the League if they forgot to take it away. She worked her way to one of the gadgets. She shifted Aqualad's hand, shivered, and pressed the button to activate the cutter.

"What were you junior detectives thinking? Hook and Black Spider are professionals." The guy with the hook arm said.

"Well I'm whelmed to meet you guys, but I'd rather not 'hang' around much longer, but answer me this. What do you want with Selena Gonzales?" Robin asked smiling.

"Kid we're assassins we don't need to answer you." Hook said smugly.

"But you will answer ours or die, how did you know where we'd be?" Black Spider asked.

"Like you, we don't need to answer your questions." Aqualad said and Robin swore if he could spare some saliva he'd spit on them.

"You didn't take my utility belt." Robin said and then felt Kid Flash beginning to vibrate. He was awfully quite.

"What?" Hook asked the obvious question.

"My utility belt, the device that would allow us to escape…" Robin spread her arms and the web tore open. She saw why Kid Flash was quite, Black Spider muted him.

"Dude, did I ever tell you how I love your belt?" Kid Flash said getting the webbing from his mouth.

"What can I say? It's the one accessory that goes with everything." Robin almost berated herself for almost sounding girly, but then guys have accessories too right?

Aqualad wanted to discuss a plan, only there was no time, Robin vanished and Kid Flash ran towards the assassins. He was caught in by Black Spider and stuck to the wall. Robin went the sneaky way to take down Hook, but Black Spider saw her and warned his partner. Robin couldn't stop in time to dodge, ending back-to-front on Kid Flash. If she felt a bump now she would know where it came from. Aqualad stopped the claw heading towards his team with a water-shield.

"We need a plan of attack, this is getting us nowhere fast." He said cutting them loose.

"If you have one we're all ears," Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"Robin we need a diversion. Kid Flash you take the woman." Aqualad demanded.

Robin filled the room with gas and threw crackers down to mask Kid Flash's steps. After Kid Flash got the woman, Aqualad pulled water from a nearby container and soaked the assassins with it before he added some electricity to the water and stopped them, at least in his opinion.

The truth however was that these were assassins from the League if Shadows, they go through training to handle electrocutions. Robin shivered. The following few moments was a rough game of keep away. But in the end Kid Flash was able to get Selena out of the way and most likely to the kitchen to fill up.

The Assassins were not beat yet and it took efforts from them all to beat the duo. In the end Robin attached a mini bomb to Black Spider's gauntlet and blew it up leaving him and Hook tangled in webbing. Unfortunately the girl tried to flee on her own and the back-up assassins got her. Robin knew this, that's how Bruce trained her to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle used the Zeta tube to go to the Robin's Nest in Gotham. She would take her patrol as Nightwing alone that night since Babs was out celebrating with her family. She barely got on the roof when she noticed another, older, girl jumping over the roof tops. Rochelle decided to shadow the girl and see what she's doing.

A few blocks away there was a robbery in progress, the girl detached a bow from her belt and fired six arrows in a row. They caught the would-be thieves against the wall. The girl was obviously on the side of the angels. The pattern repeated throughout a few blocks until the girl ran out of arrows at a critical time.

Nightwing tackled the girl just before the shot started, then disappeared down the wall and finished the goons off, they were low level at best, but they had guns so it made them more dangerous then the others the archer-girl faced. Nightwing finished them of quickly and gift wrapped them for the cops before returning to the roof.

"You're good archer," Nightwing smiled, "But you are unorganized, not counting your arrows as you shoot them and that's why you ran out."

"Who are you to lecture me?" the archer said crossing her arms.

"I'm just Nightwing. I may be thirteen, but I have been doing this as long as Robin has."

"I'm Artemis. I guess I'm doing this because I can't touch my father, Sportsmaster." Nightwing smiled at her.

"What material are your clothes made of?" Nightwing asked.

"Just the normal stuff you get in stores, why?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Meet me outside the east-end mall in two nights. If you want to continue the good fight you need the clothes to do it, the Nomex-interwoven, Kevlar-reinforced kind. What color do you prefer? Green?" Nightwing disappeared before Artemis could reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle just delivered Artemis's new outfit and was heading out for a patrol when she got a text from M'gann. Wally was slumming in the cave and proposed they make s'mores by camp fire and she would rather not be alone with him.

_From Ro to Miss M:_

_Gotham is in safe hands, I'll bring the camping gear we'll make it a night. (R)_

_From Miss M to Ro:_

_Thanks, it'll be great to have another girl there even if you are in disguise. (X)_

_From Ro to Miss M:_

_I'll ask BG if she can make it that way you won't be the 'only' girl there. (R)_

_From Ro to BG:_

_Patrol canceled Miss M needs us at Mt. Justice for a camp out. (R)_

_From BG to Ro: _

_I'll bring the graham crackers. (((=)))_

Rochelle went to the Robin's nest and got the supplies for a camp-out, a separate tent for everyone, no way she's sharing with Wally, Kaldur or Supey and since she's gonna be Robin she can't share with Barbara or Megan. Some fire lighters because she knows Wally will forget them the first time around. She took some fold up chairs but thought against it, logs and trunks will do.

Rochelle got dressed in her typical Robin casual outfit of hoodie, jeans and leather jacket placed the two pairs of shades in her pocket and went to wash off her make-up. She went over the list once again and walked to the nearest Zeta tube where she met with Barbara. Rochelle gave Barbara the other pair. After they put them on they entered the tube to Mt. Justice.

**Recognized. Robin. B01. Oracle. D01.**

"Odd, I wasn't aware there were a D designation." Kaldur said, "But where are my manners, Greetings friend and guest."

"Hey Kaldur, this is Bee." Robin said smiling.

"Bee?" Barbara asked confused.

"Yeah like BG, Batman won't allow us to use our real names." Robin said then telepathically reached out to Megan. _**Don't call Barbara by her name, call her Oracle or Bee.**_

_**Got it. Batman's rules right.**_ Megan replied then came around the corner. "Thank you for bringing Oracle, I'd hate to be the only girl here." The three girls smiled. _**Barbara I linked you up with me and Ro. Please don't freak like Superboy did.**_

_**You kidding, this is cool. **_Barbara smiled. "Good to officially meet you two, too bad Nightwing couldn't make it, Double-A would've liked it."

_**R: Double-A? Seriously?**_

_**MM: We can't call her Ro can we?**_

_**BG: And it fits with your boobs. Ah, how do you laugh in your mind?**_

"Hey," Superboy came around the corner. "Why are we doing this again?"

No one had time to answer when Wally returned with some stuff. The look on his face was priceless. Rochelle just had to rub it in, but soon they were outside and the tents were pitched and ready. Kaldur and Superboy dragged some stumps out while Robin and Wally filled the coolers with water. Robin dropped a pallet into the water and it formed some ice-cubes.

"What? I always carry this stuff with me. You try dealing with Firefly without it." Robin answered the stares.

The fire soon got cracking after that. Kaldur and Megan sat behind the others away from the flame. Bee and Robin leaned against the log side by side in front of Megan, next to Wally and started to build the s'mores, Robin was between Wally and Bee, just in case he got ideas. Superboy sat on the other side of the flame.

Robin playfully suggested telling stories around the campfire, she was of course referring to scary stories, but somehow it ended up as origin stories. Kaldur told the tale of how he and Garth helped Aquaman defeat Ocean Master, Wally told them how he recreated Flash's experiment and it went south, same explosion, slower speed. M'gann told her tale and mentally showed it to Rochelle and Barbara.

_**Miss Martian: **_

It was an average day on mars when M'gann woke with a start. There were sounds of celebration in the air. M'gann checked the mirror and adjusted her hair until it was in her current style and then she went out.

The large screen in the city centre showed a ship landing, Martian Manhunter. She went into the landing site and stood at the very front of the crowd. She smiled when J'onn nodded towards her. When ever he came home he would allow her to stay with him.

J'onn announced that he would take a young protégé back to earth to serve in his wake, should the time come. M'gann sought this as an opportunity to escape the red planet and go to earth where she won't be judged.

The competition was brutal, but M'gann had a lot more riding on this then anyone else. The first time she was ever off mars was when she was hiding in the very ship that landed there today. That's when she met J'onn. He didn't see her as different and radiated kindness. He took M'gann to earth and they spent three days there until they had to return. Upon their return J'onn gave M'gann the bio-ship as a gift, providing she doesn't try to get off the planet until she earned it.

M'gann won the contest and J'onn was more than glad to take her with him to earth, on the journey J'onn taught M'gann English telepathically. They arrived on Watch Tower and J'onn overrode the Zeta beam to allow M'gann to go to earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then I met all you guys." Megan finished her tale, she left some parts out of the version she told though, like the fact that she's not J'onn's niece. Rochelle sighed, she couldn't tell them her tale, but she shared it telepathically with M'gann.* (*see chapter 1)

"My origin is no secret." Bee said. "Nightwing and I were beating down some creeps when Robin found us. I begged him for some lessons and after some time he agreed. Nightwing had her own training and we meet up semi-regularly to patrol around Gotham. We sometimes bump into the dynamic duo." She then added telepathically: _**Yeah Nightwing is Ro so she doesn't need training, L-O-L.**_

Superboy's tale was most disturbing still, but knowing where he came from meant they understood. The teens soon after turned in for the night, but Rochelle and Barbara kept sharing some of their adventures with M'gann, adventures from before Barbara became Oracle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle entered the bat-cave early through the waterfall entrance, dressed as Nightwing like Bruce suggested after patrols. Rochelle however wasn't prepared for the guest Batman had, Superman in his civvies, a.k.a. Clark Kent.

"Nightwing, glad you could come." Batman said in his loud whisper, clearly Superman didn't know about her Nightwing persona.

"Thank you for inviting me," Nightwing said dismounting her bike and stared at Clark. "It's an honor to be here."

"I invited you here to accompany Mr. Kent. This is a covert mission in civilian clothing. I hope Alfred got your size correct." Batman gestured to the adjoining changing room.

Rochelle walked slowly into the changing room and closed the lead-lined door. Rochelle took out a mini-scanner and ran it over the clothes, the material was similar to her current outfit, Nomex-interwoven, Kevlar reinforced, but with traces of lead.

Rochelle undressed and studied the outfit. It consisted of purple leggings and skirt, with high-top sneakers, a long sleeved form fitting dark blue T-shirt with a bat insignia and a smart wig of her own design. Apparently she was to act like a Batman fan. Rochelle got dressed and activated the smart wig. She applied some make-up while she waited for the wig to 'melt' into her hair and read the note Alfred wrote about the properties in the make-up that would fool the Zeta tube scanner. When the wig finished she pulled the hair back into a ponytail and left the change room. She was actually amazed at Batman's slight reaction.

"I am ready Mr. Kent." Rochelle said, but Batman held up his hand.

"I'm sure Robin mentioned that your real name is taboo while on missions for me?" Rochelle nodded. "I will give you the opportunity to choose a name, since Nightwing can't be used as one."

"Well I kinda feel like Annie when Daddy Warbucks took her in, maybe we can use that?" in a way she told the truth, when Bruce took her in all those years ago she was  
'Little orphan Annie'.

"Very well let's get you scanned." Batman said moving towards the Zeta tube.

**Scanning. Error. Bat-cave Unauthorized. Batman. 02. Overwrite initiated. Overwrite successful. Scanning. Scan complete. Adding. Recognized. Nightwing. D02.**

"D02?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. "I thought guests were marked as A."

"Only guests to the Justice League. Nightwing will be a guest to both Justice League and the Team, like Oracle." Batman said then opened the Zeta tube and handed 'Annie' a modified utility belt. "Bat-cave guest override, Batman 02."

With those words the two 'guests' were gone. When they emerged in Metropolis 'Annie' raised a brow. Clark scratched the back of his neck nervously then cleared his throat. He handed her a camera and walked around the building asking her to use an alternative path. Apparently Clark already had a dodgy image.

Rochelle thought about having some fun, but decided against it. She fastened the utility belt over her shirt and as she walked, she took inventory. In the obvious pouches there was photography stuff, which explained the camera Clark gave her. And then there were the hidden pouches under it, with the real stuff.

Walking past a window, Rochelle saw her reflection, the belt was designed to look like Batman's. She smiled at herself. Bruce could be a real softie sometimes. Rochelle took a breath, today she was going to be Annie, or Double-A. Rochelle's eyes widened and she took out her phone.

_From Ro to BG:_

_You're an evil wench, but you got your wish, today I am Double-A, call me Annie lol (R)_

_From BG to Ro:_

_You lost me (((=)))_

_From Ro to BG:_

_On a mission with Superman as Nightwing, your Double-A comment stuck in my head so I chose the fake name Annie, as in the orphan but only now realized it was the comment at the camp-out that made me choose it. Gotta fly (V) Nightwing sign off_

_From BG to Ro:_

_You're still Robin most of the time so it doesn't work, yet. Enjoy Annie lol (((=)))_

Annie opened the door to the Daily Planet and walked to the front desk where Lois Lane was speaking to Clark. She pretended not to notice them and walked up to the lady behind the desk.

"Annie Anderson. I'm here for the high school photographer summer project ride-along." That was a mouthful and apparently it was a legit thing, funded by Wayne Corp, off course.

"We do have a HSPSPR scheduled for the day." The woman looked up from the screen and smiled, "Welcome Annie, Mr. Kent just arrived himself."

"Hello Annie, I'm Clark Kent," Clark said hearing his name and extending his hand.

Clark finished some business upstairs giving Annie time to study her make-up case, the one that masked her from being recognized as Robin. From just a surface analysis she could tell that it had some trace metals in it. She scraped a bit of and scanned it into her old portable, the one that looked like a phone.

"Ready to go into the field, Annie?" she smiled and put the portable away.

"Totally."

Once they were alone in Clark's Ford Escort, Clark told her what the real mission was, and why he asked Bruce to sponsor the HSPSPR. There was a girl from his original planet. She took him out in a few short minutes. Apparently she is his older cousin.

"Is this the Supergirl they had on the news?" Clark nodded. "So why me of all people," Annie asked confused.

"I asked Batman if he knew a girl that could learn Kryptonian. He said he knew one that already did. Then he called Robin and Robin called you, or can't you speak Kryptonian?"

"Khap ehwor kryptahniuo." Annie replied in kryptonian.

"Your accent sounds like hers, I guess I learned it too late, I sound bookish." Clark rubbed the back of his head. "In exchange for this I'm giving Batman Kryptonian stealth wear for the Superboy."

"What exactly is 'this'?"

"I just need you to find out her story. She won't tell it to me."

They were driving north towards New York. Annie understood that they needed to maintain their cover as normal humans, but they drove past at least nine cargo Zeta tubes and Clark wasn't saying anything.

They stopped in Manhattan, where Clark bought them each a hotdog. It was actually a ruse to scan the area for signs of the Supergirl. They walked towards the unsavory side of Manhattan when something suddenly dropped from the sky. It was her and she looked worse for wear.

[I can't get up.] Supergirl said struggling. Annie was by her side instantly.

[Easy girl, you're hurt.] Annie said helping the girl to her feet. [What happened?]

[I'm not sure,] Supergirl's eyes widened. [You speak my language, without an accent.]

[Long story, can we help you get somewhere? Or at least make you less recognizable.] Annie took out a jacket and skirt from the bag she took with to the bat-cave.

[Thank you.] Supergirl smiled. [I'm Kara Zor-El, who are you?]

[You can call me Annie, for now.] Annie lead Kara towards Clark's car. [I'm here with a grumpy old man that wants to know your story, but you don't have to tell me, all I want to know is where are you from, how old are you and will you kill anyone for fun.]

[I won't tell you my whole story but I grew up on Krypton, until a few days ago. I thought I was just sleeping but I was frozen in a pod and I orbited the yellow sun here. Technically I don't know, Kal was only a few weeks old when I was sent away, but my body is still about sixteen. I won't kill anyone for fun I'm not in the military sect. I'm a scientist like my father was.]

[Good enough for me now just one more question, how did it feel to own Superman, ah, Kal like that?]

[I didn't want to do it, but to be honest, it felt good.] Kara smiled. [Wanna get out of here, it seems like 'Clark' is boring you.]

[Just a second, he has a deal with my boss so I just need to give him what he wants first.]

Annie got out of the car and walked towards Clark, she told him that Kara is friendly and that she was orbiting the sun for many years in suspended animation and that the two of them were going on a girl's day out. Before Clark could object Annie held her hands up and she was whisked away by Kara. Clark got on the phone instantly.

"Bruce, Nightwing just left with Kara." Clark said rubbing his eyes.

"She does that when a mission is done so I'm guessing you got what you wanted." Bruce asked.

"She got the key components, so I guess technically she did." Clark sighed. "I'll have the suit at Watch Tower later today."


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. Just like my other story, Merston High, I'm going to try to keep this unique. Reviews always welcome. Also Thank You 'Broken Antler In Winter' for your reviews on every chapter so far._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

[Square bracket] = Kryptonian/Martian/other

Chapter 4 – Official and Unofficial Teams

Robin lay bruised on the ground. Most of her clothes were torn including the domino mask she wore, effectively blinding her still covered eye. Yet she smiled in defiance and pushed herself to her feet and laughed in the face of her opponent.

"Aovehm dhehraoghehd!" the pale imitation of Superman shouted.

Robin dodged a few more blows. Enduring the constant shouting of 'aovehm dhehraoghehd' she assumed it had something to do with death. And then it was too late and she hit another wall of the cave. Before she passed out she heard a female voice.

"Nahgrhahdh wegh!"

When Robin came to she noticed that the pale imitation Superman was laying on the ground next to her with his brains scattered over the floor. Robin scanned the room and saw Harley Quinn leaning against a wall reading a book.

"Finally," Harley said as she skipped towards Robin. "Had a nice nap?"

"Harley what," Robin felt for her mask it was still on.

"Don't worry little red bird, I won't remove your mask unless it's killing you, I told you the last time there are weirdo's out there, this one almost killed you. Good thing Mr. J stole a piece of the green rock that hurts Superman."

"Ugly was like Superman, that explains a lot." Robin said trying to get up. "But what are you doing in Smallville?"

"I come here to read. The legends of Krypton always fascinated me." Harley said smiling.

"You can read kryptonian? I find it hard to believe Superman will take the time to teach you.

Instead of replying Harley took the gum out of her mouth and walked towards Robin who still couldn't get up. Harley stretched her gum out and placed it in a hole above Robin's head. The room started to glow and the next thing Robin knew she was making out with Harley, or so she thought.

"Now so do you." Harley smiled then skipped out the room taking her gum with her. "By the way you kiss as good as you dance little bird."

Robin flicked the homing beacon in her gloved hand and lay back down. She glanced at the wall next to her testing Harley's theory and sure enough she was able to read it. Read it and understand it. While she waited for Batman she lay and read the tale on the roof, The Legend of Nightwing and Flamebird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[And that is why I can speak kryptonian.] Annie said as she trailed a finger over the hole Harley's gum was in. [In hind sight I think Harley was force feeding me Kryptonian]

[I see.] Kara said then took a necklace out of her costume. On the necklace there was a shaped crystal. She placed the crystal in the hole and the room lit up again. [Perhaps you can force feed me the languages you know.]

Before Annie could resist Kara's lips met hers, she could feel the sensation pouring out of her. She remembered the sensation from way back with Harley but at that time she didn't think much of it. She gave into the sensation and even after it was gone she and Kara didn't part, until Annie needed air.

[You are a great kisser, Annie.] Kara said causing Annie a blush.

[I'll probably get in trouble for this,] Annie said smiling, [But my real name is Rochelle Grayson. I am both Robin 'Boy' Wonder and Nightwing.]

[Why keep it secret with fake names?] Kara asked taking her crystal out and walking to the exit.

[Unlike your cousin and his clone, I don't have super powers. The secrets are to protect my friends and those who are like family to me.] Rochelle confessed.

Kara smiled then flew Rochelle home. Once in Gotham, at the Robin's nest, Rochelle slipped inside and retrieved something she was working on for Superboy. A wrist-phone that was able to withstand Superman's full strength, it ran on Wayne Tech Cellular, a project Rochelle begged Bruce to implement. She gave the phone to Kara and showed her how to work the halo screens.

[To keep in touch, I beamed three numbers into it. Feel free to add more as your friends grow.]

"Thank you," Kara blushed. "Thank you for considering me s friend."

"Of course and as a friend I suggest you get a sign off." Rochelle sent a quick message to Kara.

_From Ro to KZE:_

_I have two (R) for Robin and (V) for Nightwing_

"When you get a pressure suit call me, I'll take you to Sanctuary." Kara smiled and flew away.

"Who was that?" Barbara asked coming in through the window.

"Kara Zor-el, Superman's cousin from Krypton." Rochelle smiled while she heated a needle to remove the smart wig.

"Ah, you know that Krypton blew up when Superman was a baby right? You told me that remember, how can he have a younger cousin?"

"What makes you think she's younger? Chronologically she's in her forties, physically not so much."

Rochelle handed the hot needle to Barbara who stabbed at the small bead behind Rochelle's ear. The wig loosened and Rochelle took it of. Barbara took hold of Rochelle's head and led her to the bathroom where she washed the wig residue out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman called the meeting. He finally had a covert mission to send the team on, Santa Prisca, Bane's island, the place that makes the illegal steroid Venom. The island has been running without stop for weeks but no new products showed up anywhere.

The team is being sent to investigate and report back when they have anything solid. There were going to be two drop zones, the first was going to be Aqualad into the ocean. His job was to get to the island and neutralize the security. Robin couldn't help smiling. Being the person with the most experience meant that she was the obvious choice for leader.

"Security system is on a continuous loop, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point." Aqualad said into his com.

Miss Martian lowered cables from the roof of the bio-ship and the team went into stealth mode, new armor Batman brought to the cave, for each of them, Superboy chose not to wear the kryptonian weave outfit, calling it a monkey suit. The team lowered onto the island and the bio-ship went into hiding, after Superboy made a crater in the ground that is.

When Superboy mentioned hearing a sound Robin disappeared into the forest, hopefully the others would follow her lead. She heard Aqualad tell Kid Flash and Superboy to switch to infrared. She just knew that they didn't go into hiding so she palmed her face and backtracked to their location.

And then Kid Flash blew their cover when he went looking for her. Robin sighed and changed direction. Feeling her pouches she cursed herself, she took her old utility belt with the bird-arangs instead of the R's. She took them just the same and threw them at the guns firing on Kid Flash.

Seeing Superboy take care of Bane, Robin jumped out of the trees and took out two of the cultists. She gave Kid Flash the stink eye.

"Seriously dude, this was supposed to be a stealth mission, why did you go crashing the party?" Robin snarled. "Why didn't you follow my lead and disappear into the forest?"

"That was what you were doing?" Kid Flash snapped. "We're not mind readers you know. Well I'm not anyway."

"You said I can only read the bad guy's minds." M'gann said taking out some guards.

Somehow the thought flew over Robin's head at that time. Aqualad showed up at that moment and took care of the last guards. They tied them to the trees and Robin gave the 411 on the cultists.

"So Cobra wants super-cultist case solved lets call Bats and go home." Kid Flash said clearly misunderstanding.

"Cobra isn't on Venom, they are hording the stuff. We can't leave till we know why." Robin said and then she figured why Wally was like that.

"Till we know why or till you know why?" Kid Flash said.

"The team needs a leader and I have the most experience." Robin snapped, she didn't really want to be the leader. She had the whole Nightwing thing back in Gotham.

"You're not Batman!" Kid Flash snapped back.

"I'm the closest to Batman we got." Robin huffed and turned around she wanted to desperately sway her hips like she saw in movies but resisted.

"Such clever niños, but you only got half the story." Bane practically laughed.

"Miss Martian" Aqualad said and she went to read his mind. All she got was something about a secret entrance into the factory.

"Ah, ah, ah chica, Bane is not that easy." Bane shook his head.

"He's mentally residing football scores, in Español. This can take a while." Miss Martian said before going back in.

"It's easy, the enemy of my enemy."

Bane took them into the factory where Cobra was hard at work making the new Venom. Robin disappeared into the computer room knocked out the guard and started to hack the system. There she found two components fused together and started to reverse the process to figure out what was happening. Kid Flash showed up just as she identified Venom by its formula.

Then the fight started. Robin knew she wouldn't be able to fight the big guys the rest of the team did so she set out to sabotage the helicopter Sportsmaster arrived in and then she saw Cobra himself. Robin couldn't help herself. She made herself known just as she heard M'gann in her head.

_**AQ: Robin we need to regroup.**_

_**R: Kinda in the middle of something here.**_

_**AQ: No time we need a plan.**_

Robin threw down a flash grenade and disappeared. She totally could've taken out Shimmer if she had the time. They escaped through Bane's entrance and caused a cave in to stop Mammoth from following them.

It seemed even clearer to Robin at that point that she wasn't ready to lead the Team, in Gotham it was another story, she had home turf advantage and she wasn't sure the team would trust her anyway.

"This mission is going south and I think it's my fault." Robin said turning her back to the group, mostly to hide her smirk. Body language she can fake, but not the smirk.

"I will admit you have the most experience and would be a great leader for this team, but you lack communication." Aqualad said. "With you and Batman your roles are defined, so you do not need to speak. This team however is still young."

"You should lead this team Kaldur, currently you're the only one that can." Robin said then interrupted Kid Flash before he could say anything. "You know it's true."

"Then I accept this burden until you are ready to take it from me." Aqualad rested his hand on Robin's shoulder. "But for now we need to keep that chopper on the ground."

"I had the same idea so I borrowed some parts that looked important." Robin held out several bolts, the spark plugs and a handful of cables and tubes.

They ran the long way around and got confronted by Bane. It seemed that Bane laced the cave with explosives. Aqualad mentally told Kid Flash to get the bombs and detonator. Kid Flash handed the bombs to Robin and took the device from Bane.

Bane wasn't happy so he tried to end the speedster's life. Too bad he didn't figure M'gann and Superboy into the equation. M'gann lifted him of the ground and dropped him on Superboy's waiting fist. He was out cold.

The chopper was ready to leave when the team showed up to stop the party. Kid Flash took care of the robe wearing cultists and took a mask as a souvenir. Superboy was to distract Sportsmaster while M'gann planted the bombs. Aqualad took care of Mammoth, by tiring him out on a water run then shocked him. Robin was the only one qualified to deal with Cobra, so she was left to it.

"What's wrong boy you look disconcerted." Cobra mocked.

Sportsmaster got into the chopper like they planned and took off. Seconds later M'gann pushed the trigger to set off the bombs. The chopper crashed into the factory burning it out. Robin could only imagine Bane wasn't too thrilled, but she had her own problems with Cobra, the pale freak, decided to fight himself and was fast gaining the upper hand.

"I'm plagued by mosquitoes." Cobra shouted.

"Good, because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain." Robin smiled as she got to her feet, her friends soon formed ranks.

"Another time then," Cobra said then vanished into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This was supposed to be a covert mission, observe and report only." Batman said to the Team. "You will all receive a written evaluation stating your many mistakes, until then good job." Robin just knew this was coming, she smirked. "No plan always survives against the unknown, how you adjust determines how you succeed and how you choose a leader determines character."

The Team was dismissed and Robin took the opportunity to speak to Batman. She wanted to invite some friends over to the Robin's nest and stay out the night, not as a crime fighter but as Rochelle Grayson. He agreed and volunteered Alfred as chaperone. Batman had business with the League and Alfred would've been alone in the mansion. Robin resisted the urge to hug Bruce there and then and searched for M'gann telepathically, lucky the team wasn't linked anymore.

_**R: I got a get together at the Robin's nest tonight, just a few girls, you game?**_

_**M: Sure, beats being here the whole night. Superboy needs some space.**_

_**R: See you later, can't wait for you to meet the other girls.**_

_**M: Girls? You mean it won't be just you, me and Babs?**_

Rochelle just smiled and left through the Zeta tube. She arrived in Gotham and made her way to the Robin's nest. Barbara was already waiting for her. Rochelle slipped inside without saying a word and went to the computer.

"She's in Gotham," Rochelle said studying the screen and stripping out of her civvies. She got dressed in her Nightwing outfit and went to the window.

"I guess this is a no on the party?" Barbara asked somewhat dejected.

"The party is on, Alfred is on his way here now. We just need to get two more guests." Rochelle smiled.

"The archer and M'gann," Barbara asked.

"Already got M'gann, but I had another alien in mind." Rochelle smiled and the two made their way over the roof tops in search of Artemis.

They found her at the edge of town in her civvies waiting for a bus. Rochelle wanted to stop her from getting on it but stopped when Artemis greeted a woman in a wheelchair. Rochelle recognized her as Huntress.

"We should leave them tonight. Her mom just got out of prison it seems."

Rochelle made the quick connections. She recognized the woman as Huntress, which meant that she was the wife of Sportsmaster. That meant Artemis was even braver than Rochelle originally thought.

"Let's go, Alfred's probably busy with the pizza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a gentle knock on the door, Rochelle opened it for M'gann in her Caucasian disguise. After ensuring that the cost was clear she dropped the disguise to her cheerful green self. Moments later there was one on the window as well. Barbara opened and Kara came in, the party was ready to start.

Kara was wearing a green dress with a white scarf and a white leggings/boots combo*, the dress bore the S insignia. M'gann frowned but welcomed the girl anyway. She even changed her outfit to match Kara's. (*Similar to her outfit in New 52 Supergirl #0)

"So is Superman your uncle? The Martian Manhunter is mine." M'gann smiled.

"Not exactly, Kal is kinda my baby cousin." Kara smiled. "Not so clear on all the details, why I'm as young as I am."

"Well, I'm glad to meet the other member of the family, Superboy might also like to meet you."

[Ro, what is this Superboy, did my cousin have a baby?] Kara turned to Rochelle.

[Not exactly, a team of scientists stole some DNA from Superman and made a clone.] Rochelle noticed Kara's eyes stretch.

[How did they get pass the uncontrollable aggression? And the black eyes must be really freaky.] Kara said clearly on edge.

[Wait, what?] Rochelle said then ran to her computer and started hacking into Cadmus, lucky she left something in one of the vents just in case.

"What did you say to Ro?" Barbara asked standing up from the bed.

"I only asked if she didn't find Superboy's black eyes freaky. Krypton abandoned the entire cloning process due to the aggression and freaky eyes." Kara said as if it was common knowledge.

"I'll admit Superboy is mad a lot, but his eyes are pretty normal." M'gann changed her eyes to Superboy's.

"Not pure Kryptonian DNA," Barbara read over Rochelle's shoulder. "Deemed too unstable, DNA was combined with that of a human host to stabilize."

[But who was the human?] Kara asked but didn't wait for an answer. "I was told there was going to be pizza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle was confused to say the least. Batman has called her, Barbara and Kara to the Robin's nest without giving a reason. Rochelle and Barbara were at the mall on Rochelle's private day showing Kara a good time.

"I wouldn't call you here if it wasn't urgent." Batman said as Kara arrived. Earlier today the League fought an Android capable of studying and mimicking the abilities of the league members that fought it."

"Was it T. O. Morrow's?" Rochelle asked remembering the android she and Batman fought a year ago.

"Unclear, I will discuss it with the other Leaguers later and come up with a theory. But for now I need people trained to think my way to assist the team with their mission, and since 'Robin' is off grid."

"It's up to Nightwing and her companions to fill the void. Just by the way, where am I today?" Rochelle smiled.

"South Africa." Batman said.

The girls got dressed while Batman contacted the League to search for answers. Rochelle applied some of the eye shadow that masked her identity with a smart wig and modified cowl. She and Barbara cut out a piece to let their hair flow. Batman didn't seem to mind. Rochelle only did it after the day she went with Superman. Batman led them to a building only a block away where he scanned Kara and went through the Zeta tube. The girls followed.

**Recognized. Batman 02. Oracle. D01. Nightwing. D02. Supergirl. D03.**

The team was busy sparring, read losing to, with Black Canary when they arrived. Batman explained the situation and gave the team their mission. They were to be split into two teams and follow a truck containing the parts of Amazo.

Nightwing and Oracle were teamed with Superboy leaving Aqualad, Kid Flash and M'gann on the other team. Kara confessed that she couldn't ride a bike, there weren't any on Krypton. So she would be the little blue bird and go where she's most needed if she's needed.

The trucks were off and so was the team. Nightwing noticed that Batman stopped Superman from leaving. She somehow knew it was because of Superboy. It was clear that he was distraught. So Nightwing decided to make him traught.

"Superboy was it?" there was a grunt in reply Nightwing continued. "If dislike is the opposite of like, is aster the opposite of disaster. You know instead of things going wrong they go right?" there was a slight smile.

"You remind me of Robin, he also has this weird way with words." Superboy said.

"We used to spent time together I guess Robin is rubbing of on me." Nightwing said smiling. Oracle was in her own space, laughing to herself.

Halfway to Manhattan the truck was attacked by robot monkeys. Nightwing advised to switch the bike to battle mode, more as a way to not break it then actual battle. But it rubbed a sore spot for Superboy as he went on about not needing it.

"Well Bee, I guess we get the leftovers." Nightwing said over the com.

"Seems like it double-A." Oracle said then switched her bike to battle mode took out her utility belt.

Superboy was decimating monkeys left and right while Nightwing and Oracle tried to prevent them from taking the cargo. The truck eventually topped over and the monkeys made their escape in the madness. Superboy took out his com and jumped away after the monkeys.

"Huh, Nightwing we lost our cargo." Kid Flash said over the com link.

"Kinda figured, same situation here, I'm guessing the parts had GPS seeing as the other trucks weren't attacked. I got a metal fuzzy here. I'm hacking it to get a reverse location."

"You're not Robin in disguise are you, cause you're kinda hot." Kid Flash said.

"Robin would take offense. Anyway the GPS is moving south towards Gotham. Bee and I will meet you there." Nightwing nodded and the girls took off after Superboy.

It took only a few minutes for the girls to change into their outfits and reach Gotham it seemed that they were heading towards Gotham Academy, Rochelle and Barbara's school. Kid Flash soon joined them.

"Yellow and red is a bit obvious don't you think?" Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Nevermind that, where are they heading?" Kid Flash was clearly not feeling the aster.

"Gotham Academy, hope things don't get out of hand." Oracle answered.

The teens arrived just in time to save Superboy from being a smudge. Supergirl went to fetch Aqualad and Megan. The battle with Amazo wasn't really a fair deal. The android fought eight Justice League members before it was shut down. Nightwing and Oracle stayed outside the android's range and peppered it with projectiles hoping it would slip up. Kid Flash and Superboy opted for the hands-on approach.

Kid Flash was about to be bear-hugged to death when an arrow saved his life. Nightwing recognized the arrow instantly, Artemis. She made it her mission to thank the archer some way. She was still in thought when she saw the cause of Superboy's distraught.

"Access Black Canary," he said then shouted. "I'm angry, do you want to see me channel that anger!" Superboy went after Prof. Ivo.

"Let's play keep away with the creepy inventor." Nightwing said and the rest of the group all started attacking the professor.

Nightwing threw an R at the android when she saw Superboy approaching it. As predicted it accessed Martian Manhunter, but it was too late to access Superman when Superboy struck. The result was the android's head exploding. Nightwing and Oracle made quick work to start disassembling the android. You could never be to sure, unfortunately Ivo got away during the confusion.

"Now I'm totally feeling the aster." Superboy winked at Nightwing.

Not really wanting the attention of the super powered teen, Nightwing grabbed Oracle and gave her a kiss while whispering what she knew Superboy might be thinking. Oracle didn't seem to mind though. Kid Flash snagged the arrow and the rest of the team showed up.

After seeing the parts to their respected Star Labs the teens returned to Mt. Justice for the debriefing. Kid Flash confronted Green Arrow about the arrow with his eyes stretching when it was revealed that it wasn't his arrow. Then he went on about Speedy and how he got their backs, Nightwing wanted to smack some sense into him but a stern look from Batman stopped her.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. Just like my other story, Merston High, I'm going to try to keep this unique. Reviews always welcome. Again Thank You 'Broken Antler In Winter' for your reviews on every chapter so far._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

[Square bracket] = Kryptonian/Martian/other

Chapter 5 – Artemis

Rochelle felt way too self aware in the outfit Bruce chose for her. It was an off-the-shoulder ruffled dress that came to her mid-calf with strappy wedges. She also wore a wig that felt way to uncomfortable on her head. The occasion was the Policeman's Ball. Every cop knew that Rochelle didn't have long hair but complimented her anyway.

"You look like the trophy daughter." Barbara said when she finally got Rochelle alone. "If I married you right now would you become Gordon or will I become Grayson?"

"Seriously Babs," Rochelle warned her friend, "Why would two girls get married, in Gotham?"

"It's the city of outlaws and what is more outlawed then same-sex marriage?" Barbara laughed.

Barbara was wearing a ball gown that reached the floor with low heels and a tiara in her hair. Rochelle leaned back on her chair and sighed. She knew why Bruce hosted these things, but did she have to be there every time.

"I'm so bored…" Rochelle sighed again, an explosion snapped her right back into reality.

Rochelle glanced at Bruce. He was surrounded by several cops including Gordon and Bullock. He nodded towards Rochelle who elbowed Barbara. Barbara nodded and covered while Rochelle slipped under the table to change into Robin.

The doors swung open revealing Firefly. Rochelle guessed she shouldn't be surprised. She disappeared around the room and came to a halt behind Firefly. She jimmied his tank open and dropped an ice pallet into it then made her big appearance across the room at the window.

"You're either dumb or suicidal," Robin smirked. "Did you know this is the Policeman's ball?"

"Boy wonder, the bat sent you?" Firefly said aiming his torch at her.

"Nah, I was in the Neighborhood and decided to crash the party, what's your excuse?" Robin smirked as she saw him squeezing the trigger and nothing happened. "Oh and by the way, I froze your tank."

Firefly gulped loudly as Gotham PD closed in on him. Thanking Robin for the assist. The girl slipped out the window, got redressed and slipped in during the confusion taking her seat next to Barbara.

"I'm bored again." She smirked.

"Makes two of us," Barbara leaned closer to Rochelle, "I want in. You know I'm good for it."

"I'll talk to Batman, but I can't promise anything." Rochelle said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle woke up and scanned her surroundings, she wasn't at Wayne Manor. She felt a slight weight on her right side and noticed her best friend cuddled up against her. She had a slight blush remembering the events of the previous night and how she kissed Barbara.

"Babs, wake-up," Rochelle poked her friend until she begrudgingly let go and rolled over revealing her state of undress.

Rochelle padded herself for her night clothing and blushed deeper. She too was only in her underwear. Rochelle made her way to the adjoined bathroom and noticed two bags and a note from Alfred.

So sorry for the intrusion, but I dared not wake you two.

You seemed so peaceful. Batman apologizes for your

interrupted day and allows you a day at the beach.

Inside the bags are your swimsuits and a supply of

water proof 'fake-up' as I saw you dubbed it.

Love

Alfred

Rochelle smiled and burned the letter, she wasn't about to let anyone else read it. She showered ans got dressed in the two-piece red-and-green Robin-themed swimsuit, fake-up and sundress and went to wake Babs with a bucket of mild water, because cold water would be to cliché. As she poured the water over her friend something hit her, Alfred can read Kryptonian.

"What the hell!" Barbara screamed then took in her environment. She calmed down. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Cold water is cliché?" Rochelle tried with an innocent smile. "By the way Alfred brought a swimsuit for you, it's in the bathroom.

Barbara didn't seem to mind her state of undress as she stomped into the bathroom mumbling about revenge and silly cute black-haired girls. Rochelle shrugged and searched the room for her other bag to get another smart wig. She really needed to work on one that doesn't completely dissolve when you remove it.

"Rochelle my…" Barbara called from the bathroom then caught a brush thrown her way. "Thank you."

Rochelle braided the smart wig before she put it on and activated it. She waited for Barbara to exit the bathroom before she made her way to the door and pinned in the unlock code. Only the bat-family knew the code. Sure the girls technically slept in 'Robin's' room, but Rochelle remembered Batman saying that every person under him can share the room. It was big enough for seventeen people and had six beds. Rochelle can't remember how the girls wound up on the same bed though. Stupid dreams messing with her head as they always do.

"What are you two doing up?" M'gann asked as the girl's entered the kitchen.

"You know us, Bee and I can't sleep in." Rochelle smile then added telepathically. _**Remember its Annie or double-A.**_

"Would you like to help with breakfast? It's just Kaldur, Superboy and me here besides you, but those two eat a lot.

"So Kara went to sanctuary?" Annie asked a little unsure.

"You really suck in the morning don't you 'Annie'," Bee teased. "She and M'gann won the pillow war before Kara said she was going to where it was quiet." Annie took out her phone.

_From Ro to KZE:_

_[Wanna come up for a beach day?] (V)_

_From KZE to Ro:_

_[Rain check, I'm working on an experiment.] (H)_

_From Ro to KZE:_

_[Good luck, too bad you couldn't come, remind we why you have an 'H' again] (V)_

_From KZE to Ro:_

_Hope. The Symbol for the House of El, [it's only an S on this planet] lol. (H)_

"Kara is a bust, so it's just three girls over two boys." Annie smiled.

"Yeah too bad Robin is in South Africa, he could've made it even." Kaldur said from the doorway, a towel over his shoulders. Superboy followed.

"Why are you two dressed like that?" Superboy said pointing out the swimsuits and sundresses.

"We're hitting the beach. Batman gave us some time off after yesterday's mission." Bee said flicking her hair, but really making sure her sunglasses was on, the stuff weighed nothing and was as clear as day.

"Great idea, do mind if we join you?" Kaldur asked for the group.

"Okay, but does anyone have Kid Flash's number, Robin gave strict instructions to torment him when someone has fun without him." Annie said taking out her spare phone.

**The number for Kid Flash is on the data-base under Wally West II. **Red Tornado said as he walked into the room. **Although human pranks elude me, I will not stop you from performing them.**

Annie took that as his way of saying he'd love to hear what Kid Flash's reaction would be. Annie went to the computer, found the number and dialed it. It was clear that Kid Flash was still asleep. So Annie put it on speaker phone.

"Whoisthis?" Wally asked over the phone. "Iwashavingthebestdream."

"This is Annie, you know Nightwing," Annie said all business-like. "The team is going to the beach with Bee and me today, would you like to join us?" every one heard as Kid Flash cursed under his breath and banged his head against the head board. "What was that?"

"I said I'm starting school today I can't go to the beach." Kid Flash said defeated.

"Sorry to hear that, my school doesn't start for another two weeks." Kid Flash disconnected the line clearly not in the mood to have it rubbed in his face.

"Annie that was cruel." M'gann said but then giggled.

"Girls," Superboy said then went to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recognized. Aqualad. B02. Superboy. B04. Miss Martian. B05. Batgirl. D01. Nightwing. D02.**

"Did the computer just say Batgirl?" Bee asked Annie. Annie shrugged.

"Yes it did," Batman said from the centre of the room. "The mission yesterday was a test and you passed earning you the title, but not a place on the team just yet. Your modified cowl is in the room." He then turned to the others. "You all need to get into uniform, go."

They all scattered to the different rooms, even M'gann who didn't really need to change. Annie spied the archer before she turned the corner and wondered why she was there. She decided to wait and see.

When she reached the room she shared with Bee she stopped again. Barbara was already mostly undressed but seemed frozen in place. Rochelle went next to her and glanced over her shoulder. On the bed was a Nomex-interwoven, Kevlar reinforced long sleeved tunic and pants. The tunic was like her Nightwing one, in the sense that it extended like a dress.

The outfit was two shades of purple, a dark purple for the tunic and a darker purple for the pants. The cowl was attached to a reversible cape dark purple outer and light purple inner. The cloves were bladed like Batman's and the boots were low-heeled thigh-highs. But the feature that made the suit stand out most was the yellow bat with its wings outstretched over the breast.

"Babs breath," Rochelle hugged her taller friend, "This isn't a dream." And to proof her point Rochelle pinched the red-head's bottom hard.

"You also got an upgrade." Barbara pointed towards the other bed.

The outfit was mostly the same in design as her old one but instead of a nighthawk over the breasts, there were blue streaks across the arms that ended in the centre with a bird head just popping out of the joint. Along with the suit came a pair of knee high boots and a domino-tech mask in the form of a bird, blue like the lines of the suit.

The girls got dressed and went back to their mentor. M'gann was already there as was Superboy and Aqualad, already dressed for a mission. Nightwing smiled shyly and made an excuse about getting whelmed after being overwhelmed.

"Now that everyone is here, we would like to introduce your latest team mate, Artemis." Batman said. "She is Green Arrow's niece." Nightwing raised an eyebrow. Just then the computer announced the arrival of Kid Flash, who made a total fool of himself.

"Wall-man huh," Artemis said, "Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Ah, who is this?" Kid Flash asked the team.

"I'm Artemis, your new team mate." Artemis answered for them.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

"She's my new protégé," Green Arrow answered.

"What happened to the old one?" Kid Flash said making Nightwing sigh.

**Recognized. Speedy. 06.**

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Red Arrow said from the Zeta tube.

"Roy, you look…" Green Arrow tried but Red Arrow interrupted.

"…Replaceable"

"It's not like that you told me you're going solo."

"And you didn't waste time finding a replacement. Can she even use that thing?"

"Yes she can," Artemis made herself known.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash tried again.

"I'm/she's his/my niece." Artemis and Green Arrow replied at the same time.

"Another niece, that makes what three now?" Nightwing said smirking.

"Don't tell me you're Batman's niece." Kid Flash turned to the black haired girl and gave a low whistle.

"More like Robin's. I was born on the same day as Robin, but from his 22-year-old sister." Nightwing said.

"Okay, but I'm here to stay." Artemis said in Red Arrow's face.

"Artemis will never be your replacement, we always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers, or acrobats." Aqualad defused the situation, "You came here for a reason?"

"Yeah Dr. Serling Roquette," Red Arrow said. Nightwing accessed the files and gave the group the 411 on the doctor.

"She went missing two weeks ago." Nightwing finished.

"She got kidnapped two weeks ago by the Shadows." Red Arrow corrected the girl.

"And you want us to save her from the Shadows?" Batgirl asked.

"No, I already did that, but she needs protection." Red Arrow went into detail about what the doctor was working on and how it work, actually making Nightwing yawn.

"Oh am I boring you?" Red Arrow said frustrated.

"A little, but you know the shadows would also attack targets, have you identified those yet?"

"Two possible targets came up, Star Labs and Wayne Tech in that order." Red Arrow said.

"Appreciated friend, will you be joining us on this mission." Aqualad asked.

"You don't need me." Red Arrow said and left via Zeta tube, but not before over writing the system to call him Red Arrow.

"The League will not interfere with this mission, but send Nightwing and Batgirl to the targets. They, like Robin, have experience hacking computers." Batman said. Truth was that he didn't want to risk anyone uncovering Nightwing's identity.

"Okay team we have our mission. Nightwing and Oracle, sorry Batgirl will go to the targets and take care of the Fog. The rest of the team will protect the doctor."

"I'll recalibrate the bio-ship for you," M'gann said then added, "And show you how to fly her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightwing and Batgirl were gliding through the air at great speed. Nightwing lost the toss allowing Batgirl to fly the ship while she navigated. They arrived at Star Labs mere seconds too late. Nightwing noticed a white van pull out of the driveway before she called it in.

"We were too late for Star Labs, it's on the ground. We're in pursuit of a 'Free Candy' van." She said over the com-link

"A Free Candy van?" Kid Flash asked. "Wait I don't even want to know."

"Good thing too, proceed, we were under attack and moved the doctor. The neutralization virus is near complete. We will send it to you when it's done." Kaldur said and killed the link.

"Babs, I'm actually a bit scared." Rochelle said as she turned. "If they get to Wayne Tech we're done for. You, me and Bruce, not to mention everything Bruce built up over the years."

"And Harley," Babs said. "If they share that secret with Joker she'll be dead."

The rest of the flight was silent as they followed the windowless van not knowing which Wayne Tech building it would hit. Rochelle became lost in thought about her current predicaments. A beep from her halo-computer notified her that the virus was busy being uploaded.

"I think the 'Boy Wonder' is going to die in South Africa." Rochelle said suddenly.

"What?" Babs said picking up son the speed of the van.

"I don't want to be mistaken for a boy anymore. I still have that prototype smart-wig that didn't detach I can use that until my hair grows out, kids at school would think I had extensions but so what."

"That's crazy, you have the best disguise." Barbara said but she could see the defeat in Rochelle's body language.

They stopped as the van pulled into the Wayne Tech compound. Nightwing jumped out gliding the wind into the shadows while Batgirl went to hide the ship close by. Nightwing ran a bit too slow as the fog beat her to the door. She knew that Batgirl could handle the Shadow's techie. She beat him before, days earlier, and the isolation and shock absorbers in the suit helped a lot.

Nightwing made her way behind the fog running pass the idiot guard who tried to lock her out, a simple, Overwrite RG4, was enough to stop the gate from closing. She saw the fog going into the walls and ran towards the nearest computer system, the cafeteria.

Politely asking Tara to step aside Nightwing hacked into the computer and uploaded the virus. Seconds later a red powder fell from the wiring in the roof. Nightwing plopped down exhausted, giggling in relief. Tara handed the girl a cola from the fridge with a smile and a thank you.

"Techie doesn't have anything new. How are you holding up?" Batgirl asked through the earring com.

"The infiltrators have been out-filtrated." Nightwing said. "Do you want a soda?"

Nightwing didn't wait for the response and bought another two sodas from Tara before walking out of the room and sneaking out pass the guard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team were all back at Mt. Justice being debriefed. When the debriefing was done Nightwing and Batgirl made their way to one of the Zeta tubes when Artemis followed them.

"You won't tell them I live in Gotham right." Artemis whispered softly.

"Not my secret to tell." Nightwing shrugged. "Are you coming? We're exiting at the Robin signal."

The Zeta tube started, and the three girls were transported to Gotham. From there they made their way to the roofs and on to the Robin's nest. Once there Rochelle took off her mask and flopped down on a bean-bag chair.

"Wait, is this okay with Batman, you revealing your identity." Artemis asked when she saw Barbara also remove the cowl.

"Miss Rochelle has a rule that not even Batman will break. What happens in the Robin's nest stays in the Robin's nest." A male said from the door.

"Who are you her grandfather?" Artemis asked jokingly.

"Close enough, Mr. Wayne pays my salary but I've looked after Miss Rochelle since she became an orphan." Alfred said with a smile.

"And here I thought I was Alice." Artemis said taking off her own mask.

"How's the armor holding? If you need anymore or a resize just give me a call." Rochelle said, "Speaking of armor, Uncle Alfred, do you think Robin will die in South Africa?"

"She's been having dreams again," Barbara rolled her eyes, "Silly ideas that 'Robin' could be a girl."

"Oh dear me," Alfred said but those that knew him well knew that the gears were turning in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. Just like my other story, Merston High, I'm going to try to keep this unique. Reviews always welcome. Again Thank You 'Broken Antler In Winter' for your reviews on every chapter so far. Also Thank You KaliAnn for your review._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

[Square bracket] = Kryptonian/Martian/other

Chapter 6 – Kidnapped

There was a knock on the door at Wayne Manor. Rochelle had just gotten home from school and knew Alfred was busy in the kitchen so she went to get it, taking an umbrella with just in case of hostiles.

"Who is it?" Rochelle called through the door.

"Special delivery," A thick Brooklyn accent said from the other side, Harley Quinn, "It's for Rochelle Grayson.

"How do I know it's safe?" Rochelle asked gripping the umbrella handle tighter

"Well I'm practically naked for starters." Harley said, Rochelle knew that she was dangerous even without her weapons, but she opened the door anyway.

"Harley Quinn?" Rochelle asked playing the surprised card.

"Actually Harleen Frances Quinzel," Harley smiled. "I believe we are related through cousins, before you were born that is. Richard Grayson married my cousin Kendra Fitzpatrick."

"You know they are dead right?" Rochelle bit back tears, sure it was two years ago, but the pain was still there.

"Yeah I was shocked too." Harley plopped down on the ground padding the floor beside her. "I'm in Belle Reve about to be placed on the Suicide Squad. They asked us to make peace with our families, and well cousin Alice was the only one I really had beef with, that wasn't dead. Or so I thought. Amanda Waller tracked down you as my only remaining relative, distant relative."

"What is the Suicide Squad?" Rochelle asked even though she didn't know why.

"Convicts that fight the good fight to shave time of their sentences, if they live through the mission, personally I want to turn my live around, get away from Mr. J." Harley said then a guard walked from the car to them carrying a bag. "These are all the books I wrote and read. I want you to have them."

"I can't read this language." Rochelle noticed it was all Kryptonian. Harley laughed straight out of her belly.

"That was good baby bird, you almost had me." Harley pulled out a notepad and placed it on top. "This one has all the secrets I know of, have fun and see you if I see you." Rochelle watched Harley get up and walk to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle took the lift down to the Bat-cave after the cold case they were working on for The Atom, still in her Nightwing uniform. She jumped on the office chair and allowed it to spin. Once it stopped spinning Rochelle noticed the light in the uniform room was on. Since Alfred was upstairs she knew it was Bruce so she skipped to greet her foster father.

When she reached the entrance she stopped dead in her tracks. Staring back at her was a copy of her Robin uniform with a date of birth and death. She felt a tear roll down her eye, was Bruce getting rid of her?

"I see you found the surprise?" Bruce said from behind her.

"Are you getting rid of me?" Rochelle asked unable to contain her tears.

"Getting rid of you?" Bruce asked confused. "I will never do that. Robin went to South Africa and died there. Alfred told me that you were struggling with the multiple identities and I decided to end it, or at least bring it down to two, Robin with the Team and you."

Rochelle was lost for words so she jump-hugged Bruce instead still crying, but only this time it was for joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Recognized. Robin. B01. **

It felt good being back in her Robin uniform, even if it was slightly modified. Rochelle wore an outfit similar to her Nightwing outfit, a long sleeved tunic that extended like a dress. Her original techno-glove with the holo-computer and cables for any port imaginable. The pants were more formfitting and her boots were over-the-knee wedges. The other major change was the domino mask. It was green with edges pointing up and down. The R insignia was on the cape and belt instead of the left-side breast.

Rochelle smiled as she took of the domino mask and started to write her report. She and Barbara were on patrol on the other side of Gotham and broke up a gang of wannabe Banes. The venom they used was extremely diluted, clearly Bane's factory wasn't up and running yet.

"I'm glad you are back. I have an infiltration mission for you." Bruce spoke from the uniform room, was it just her or did he spend more time there recently.

"The Team will be thrilled." Rochelle smiled but then saw the look on Bruce's face. "This isn't a mission for the team is it?"

"No, this is a mission for you alone. Barbara will provide backup if needed." Bruce said.

"Jarvis Tetch has been released from Belle Reve and has returned to Gotham. He is working of the grid so we can't trace him. Your mission is to get caught by him and bring him down. No tech, no utility belt." Bruce clearly didn't want to do this.

"So you want me to become his Alice?" Rochelle gulped.

Jarvis Tetch, a.k.a. The Mad Hatter was perhaps the most twisted of all the villains Rochelle faced. Joker was the most deranged yes, but even he had some boundaries. Joker didn't care for children or rape, at least not yet. Jarvis was an admitted pedophile. He even registered himself on the Data Base.

"I think I have a blonde smart wig somewhere." Rochelle said as she turned and walked in to the door, before going up she said, without looking back. "I will not cooperate if that creep tries anything with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle was sitting at one of the side tables at the corner tea café trying to look as visible as possible. There were no plants around her and only a few people around. She was drinking tea and had a piece of cheesecake on her plate. She thanked the waiter and lifted the heel of her shoe to release another sonic map. She smiled when the echo retuned and showed the electronic image of The Mad Hatter in the corner of her glasses. Rochelle thanked the waiter politely and started on her cheese cake.

Rochelle noticed Jarvis entering the café and ordering a cup of his own. When it was set down he lifted the cup towards Rochelle nodded. Rochelle returned the favor, one tea lover to another. After finishing her tea and cake, Rochelle paid and left the café walking slowly.

Rochelle didn't even reach two blocks when her ears started to buzz, a clear sign that Jarvis was using some of his tech to get to her. Rochelle let out a deep breath and lifted her hand to tug her hair behind her ear, a ruse to switch the homing beacon on and the signal blocker off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The signal blocker was hardly off when Rochelle noticed a little white rabbit with a waist coat and a pocket watch, she found the creature odd and being a detective decided to follow the furry little thing.

The rabbit ducked into one of the side alleys and through a little opening in one of the doors. Rochelle felt for her lock picking kit and found it odd that she didn't have it with her. And odder still was the sudden appearance of a table with a little bottle on it labeled: Drink Me.

Rochelle took a small sip and felt herself shrink down a bit. She looked to the opening and decided that another sip would shrink her down enough to fit through the opening. She took the sip and got on her hands and knees to crawl through the opening. She blushed when she realized that her skirt might be just a little too short and prayed no-one was near the alley.

She made her way through the opening and found herself in an odd forest? Unless this was the botanical garden or one of Poison Ivy's side projects Rochelle knew it wasn't suppose to be there, but she didn't really seem to care all that much.

She chased the little rabbit until she bumped her head against a table. She was too small to see what was on the table so she climbed one of the chairs to get a better look. Standing on the chair she noticed a little cake with a folded paper labeled: Eat me. Figuring she didn't have anything to loose she took a bite and started to grow. She took another and was back to her original size and no longer needed to stand on the chair.

Rochelle looked towards the table examining the content, it was set for a Tea Party and there were several guests, the little rabbit, a small man with a large top hat and all matter of creatures you wouldn't associate with a Tea Party, unless you were a little girl.

Rochelle knew she shouldn't be here, this just felt wrong but she couldn't move, she didn't want to move, did she? Rochelle was really confused at this point. A cup of tea made its appearance in front of her. Maybe if she took a sip her mind would clear?

The tea was tasteless and it didn't help clear her mind even a bit, it might've clouded it a bit more. Rochelle put the cup down not wanting to drink anymore. She tried to get up from the table, but her legs felt numb, she couldn't stand. She reached out to the cup automatically, but luckily she stopped before she took a sip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's resisting," Jarvis smiled, "Interesting, she could be the Alice."

Jarvis turned the knob on his brain control and sat back to enjoy the show. It has been quite some time since he had a natural blonde Alice and he was determined to keep this one, but her un-Alice-like earrings and clothing has to go. What Alice wears a normal flat skirt and T-shirt? Not his, that is for sure.

Jarvis walked over and took of his Alice's earrings and threw them across the room. He then walked her to the room where he took of her clothes, admired her naked body and redressed her as a proper Alice. Jarvis smiled he wondered what version of Wonderland this one saw, while he had control over her body, for every Alice it is different and yet the same. Now it's time to train his Alice, and later maybe have some fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batgirl glanced at the screen for the umpteenth time, Rochelle was still in the same place in the same building, over two blocks away from her current position and she was fast closing in. Once on the roof of the building Batgirl snuck inside and sneaked from room to room but the building was completely abandoned. Then she saw it. Rochelle's earrings were against the one wall. Batgirl clicked her com.

"Batman, we have a problem, Mad Hatter took off Robin's tracer."

"She's been trained well, but try and find a trace I'll do the same." Batman sounded worried. Batgirl dropped her head in shame. She should've been closer and/or faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle was dragging herself across the floor a knife sticking out of her leg. She stabbed herself to break the effects of the tea and cake. The creatures at the table didn't seem to mind her leaving, not that she checked.

Rochelle reached a cliff of sorts towering over a stream. She rolled down the side and fell hoping to reach the water, but fate had other plans. Her dress puffed out acting like a parachute and guided Rochelle down. The knife mysteriously disappeared and Rochelle could feel her legs again. She distributed her body to glide to the bank.

"My, my, aren't you an odd one?" a disembodied mouth smiled at Rochelle. "You're like no Alice I've seen before."

"Perhaps it's because I'm not Alice." Rochelle said. "My name is Rochelle."

"Regardless, all unfortunate souls that travel here become Alice eventually." The mouth said then revealed itself as a cat, twisted by Joker venom. "We are in your version of wonderland child, and if you want out you have to take on the entire wonderland."

"What do you mean you mangy cat?" Rochelle asked folding her arms.

"Well," the cat smiled then began to vanish again. "You have three choices. The easiest will be to sit back and enjoy the ride while a freak has control of your body eventually returning control to you. The second is to sneak around and steal back control. And the third is my personal favorite, fight for control. Just remember in here nothing is real yet everything is." The cat was gone leaving a large, bloody blade stabbed into the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blast!" Jarvis blurted out, his new Alice has stopped dead in her tracks. She is still under his influence but she's not responding to his demands. "It seems like she found the Cheshire."

Jarvis snapped his fingers and his goons took his Alice back to the van. With the bat around Jarvis was smart enough not to stay in one place for to long. He got into the back with his Alice and just stared at her. He won't take advantage of her until she's back under his control. He loves it when they cooperate even if it's only mind control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara sighed as she got to the spot the radio said they saw a blonde girl dressed as Alice in wonderland being taken by two large men and a smaller man in a top hat. The eye witnesses said that they rounded a corner but no-one seemed to take the license plate number, another cold trail. Barbara gripped the shirt she found with the earrings and vowed to find her friend.

_Short chapter I know, but I'm trying to figure out which Wonderland Rochelle should take. All three has potential, but only one can win, Next chapter is 'Alice' and her chosen path. This takes place during the Team's Kent Nelson mission, btw._


	7. Chapter 7

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. Just like my other story, Merston High, I'm going to try to keep this unique. Reviews always welcome. Again Thank You 'Broken Antler In Winter' for your reviews on every chapter so far. Also Thank You KaliAnn for your review._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

[Square bracket] = Kryptonian/Martian/other

Chapter 6 – Alice

This is a continuum of the last chapter so there won't be a flash-back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle sat in the same spot for what appeared to be ages, just staring at the vorpal blade. Rochelle started to remember, she was sent to be abducted by the Mad Hatter and Batgirl was supposed to save her.

Rochelle couldn't tell if she was saved yet since she was stuck in her mind. She decided she needed to do something about it, 'Robin' isn't a damsel-in-distress. Rochelle got up and dusted off the hem of her dress then started to walk away. She took five steps then turned back. She doesn't have a utility belt, making her feel naked. She took the vorpal blade and heard the disembodied laugh of the cat. Rochelle couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jarvis took Alice to one of his safe houses and had his goons take her to a room. There he asked to be left alone while he guided Alice to the bed. Loosening the dress and letting it drop to the ground. Jarvis sighed. He used to go gaga over a body like Alice's but with her out of his control it did nothing for him. Sighing again, Jarvis redressed Alice and laid her down on the bed, legs slightly spread so that he could at least see his price while pleasuring himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle walked cautiously through the wooded area, since she picked up the blade she was attacked, mostly odd birds that reminded Rochelle of the Penguin. She just kept repeating the mantra: This is all in my head.

Rochelle dropped down against a tree after yet another bird attack, the bodies of the dead birds lying on the ground around her. Rochelle threw the vorpal blade as hard as she could only to watch it stop mid-air and come back to her hovering in the air in front of her. Rochelle got up and tried to walk away but the blade followed. She sighed then took the blade and sheathed it in the apron over her dress.

A hard smack sent Rochelle flying across the ground, when she turned she saw two round guys, Joker's original go to henchman. Rochelle gulped and unsheathed the vorpal blade. The one smirked while the other one started to rush Rochelle, instinct took over and Rochelle threw the vorpal blade. A sick thud followed as the blade swiftly cut through the goon and returned to Rochelle.

The smirking goon was fuming, the rage swelling him to twice the size he was before. Before Rochelle could react she was kicked high into the air. She turned herself around and let her dress catch air to parachute herself down. The goon clearly didn't know where she was so she was safe at the moment.

Rochelle leaned forward slightly to guide herself to the back of her foe. He was shouting profanities up to the sky over the loss of his brother. Rochelle wished she could un-hear some of it.

She came to a halt in one of the trees. She positioned herself in such a way to pounce the large goon when he passed. Her opportunity came soon. Rochelle over-jumped sticking the blade into the goon's neck making her spin around it and cutting the goon down. She wiped the blade on her apron and sheathed it again.

"Well, well, well, seems like little Alice can handle herself, killing the Dodo and now Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb." The cat spoke reappearing. Rochelle could finally place the voice, Harley Quinn, even if the accent was Alfred's.

"What do you want now, you mangy cat?" Rochelle scowled at the creature.

"As always, to help you," The cat smirked. "In this place there are no allies, other than myself, and as you might've deducted I'm not around much."

"So what's stopping me from killing you now?" Rochelle said turning her back on the cat.

"You can't touch me," The cat laughed. "But you are walking around aimlessly and it pisses you of. You need to get back to the tea party and slay the Hatter. Only then will you be free." The cat turned its head up. "That is where you need to go. To get there follow the blood arrows." The cat vanished again, leaving the first blood arrow pointing to the right-side path.

Rochelle could hear the carnage around her but the path she was on didn't seem to have any birds that could attack her. Rochelle heard a twig snap on the path in front of her. She reached for the vorpal blade and stood perfectly still. A deck of cards marched through the trees mostly ignoring her, all but the last one.

The card stopped and turned towards Rochelle, it was the Joker, both the card and the one hunting her nightmares from time to time. Rochelle didn't see the blow coming until it was almost too late. The Joker card threw a paper thin spear straight at her. It graced her cheek drawing blood.

"Ho-ha-ho, what do we have here," The Joker card laughed. "If it isn't Alice, the Hatter wants you back. And we'll take you back."

Rochelle's arms were grabbed from behind, preventing her from grabbing the vorpal blade. The blade was removed moments later the Joker card.

"My, my, a vorpal blade, did you know this can kill us? Not like something else can." The Joker card laughed then cut one of the other cards in half.

Rochelle grinded her teeth seeking a way out, the opportunity came when the Joker card went to stab her. She pulled to the one side hard and the Joker card stabbed one of her captors. Rochelle rolled her hip and threw the other captor on the Joker card and started to run away.

"The thing about the vorpal blade is that it's sickeningly loyal just like a dog." The cat's disembodied voice whispered into Rochelle's ear.

Rochelle didn't know what possessed her to trust the cat, but she did. She gave a low whistle laughing because she knew Bruce wouldn't approve of her whistling on a good day. The next thing Rochelle knew the vorpal blade was next to her, the Joker card's severed hand still gripping the handle. Taking her eyes of the path ahead to dislodge the hand, Rochelle tripped and started to tumble down a hill. She stopped in a pool of liquid with an awful taste.

"The pool of broken hearts," the cat said reappearing. "What an odd name for a pool of diluted shrinking solution."

"What do you mean?" Rochelle asked turning to sit in the knee deep water.

"Bathe in that long enough and you can shrink at will." The cat vanished again leaving a bloody arrow pointing towards a small crack under a cliff. "The Hatter is beyond that crack, how fortunate that you found the shortcut. Just watch out for the mock-croc."

Before Rochelle could ask about the mock-croc she was the cat was gone. Rochelle lay back to soak her entire body before she got up and went to the crack. She examined the hole and realized she wouldn't fit. She was thinking of ways to get small when it just happened she shrunk to the size of a mouse.

Rochelle strolled into the dark crack and walked until she saw a light on the floor. She glanced down and saw a wide open jaw waiting for its next meal. She also noticed the turtle shell on the crocodile's back.

Seeing no other alternative Rochelle dove releasing the shrinkage when she cleared the hole, she held the vorpal blade facing down as she entered the mouth when she felt the cold liquid of the water she opened her eyes, around her were the crocodile's parts.

She swam to the water's edge and got out when she heard the clinking of tea cups. The cat was right it seemed, the tea party was under way and her legs were getting numb again. Best make this quick she thought.

Rochelle shrunk down again and made her way to the table avoiding the chairs. Once under the rabbit's chair she grew again gripping the vorpal blade tight and gutting the rabbit. As she thought, with the rabbit dead she had full use of her legs. She threw the vorpal blade like a projectile. The blade made swift work of the other creature at the table leaving only Rochelle and the Hatter.

"I would appreciate my body back, you sick freak." Rochelle said pointing the vorpal blade in the Hatter's direction.

"And I want a simple tea party with you Alice." The Hatter said pulling a blade from his hat. "But it seems that you do not wish to cooperate, so neither would I."

Rochelle dodged the sharp knife thrown at her face and returned the favor by throwing a fork she picked up. The Hatter ducked but the fork hit his hat, knocking it of his head. The Hatter cursed and went to get his hat. Rochelle took the opportunity to pounce him. She almost succeeded but the Hatter knocked the wind out of her.

It took every effort to dodge the Hatter's shabby strikes. It was with one such strike that Rochelle saw the opening. She kicked the Hatter hard in the jewels. When he doubled over she knocked his hat off and pierced the flesh of his neck with the vorpal blade.

"You loose, Hatter, give me back my body." Rochelle demanded. The Hatter smirked causing Rochelle to twitch, she cut of the Hatters neck then everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle opened her eyes and saw the dark ceiling. She was back in the real world. She propped her self up, instinctively closing her legs. She scanned the room. She was alone, at least for now.

She got off the squeaky bed as quiet as she could and searched for some kind of weapon, all she found was a few 2x4s in the one corner, with cable ties and duct tape. Hearing a noise in the hall outside, Rochelle took a plank and sneaked to the door. It opened to reveal a tall top hat. Rochelle brought the plank down hard hearing metal scatter and glass break. Jarvis Tetch was out for the count.

Rochelle tied The Mad Hatter up with the cable ties and duct tape. His time in Belle Reve must've had some toll on him since he was barely more than Rochelle's own weight. She threw him over her shoulder and made her way out the building. She scanned the streets. They were in the west end.

She knew there should be a Zeta tube here somewhere. She found it rather quickly and went to work on reprogramming it. Bruce didn't take any chances. She is able to Zeta into the bat-cave but not Jarvis. That left only one other option.

**Recognized. Robin B01. Prisoner 1215129. Jarvis Tetch. **

Rochelle dumped the body onto the ground of Mt. Justice and fell down on her behind next to it. The adrenalin and shock finally wore off. Rochelle broke into tears. She was kidnapped and Batman couldn't save her.

After the much needed tear shedding Rochelle got up and dragged Jarvis, who seemed heavier all of a sudden, to one of the holding cells left over from the time the Justice League used the mountain as base. She then went into the room she used and got dressed in her Nightwing outfit, since there were no civvies. She also applied the waterproof fake-up since it was clear no one else was at the mountain.

Rochelle contacted Batman through the computer and almost felt the whiplash when he and Batgirl showed up seconds later. Apparently Rochelle was gone for a whole week without any reliable leads. The team was currently out looking for Rochelle Grayson, adoptive daughter of Bruce Wayne. Barbara went back out through the Zeta and returned moments later with another set of make-up.

"We can't have the team know about the connection between Rochelle and Robin just yet." Batman said while Barbara helped Rochelle remove her current make-up.

"I understand," Rochelle sighed, she had to go back to the room and get dressed in the Alice dress and apron. "Jarvis is in the holding cells still tied up. I don't want to see him again, please Batman."

Batman just nodded.

_Another short chapter but it rounds off the previous chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. I'm going to try to keep this unique. Reviews always welcome. Again Thank You 'Broken Antler In Winter' for your reviews. Also Thank You KaliAnn for your reviews. _

_Also a *hint* SPOILER *hint*, the next Robin, when I move to Invasion, isn't going to be Jason or Tim._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

[Square bracket] = Kryptonian/Martian/other

Chapter 8 – The Fold

Rochelle sat on the stairs of the school at the end of the day waiting for Barbara to come back, the she forgot something in her locker that apparently couldn't wait for until the next morning.

Rochelle heard the whispers, every year it was the same around Valentine's Day. The boys would dare/encourage each other to ask her to be their Valentine and the girls would get jealous saying that she only got the attention because she was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Then there were the other whisper that she and Bruce had a relationship and that was why the billionaire was still a bachelor.

"Snap out of it little Ms Popular." Barbara whispered in Rochelle's ear and just to tease her she softly blew into it.

"Babs, quit it. You're giving me Goosebumps." Rochelle giggled and let herself be pulled up by her red haired friend. "So what was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"This," Barbara shoved a heart shaped box of chocolates and a blue rose into Rochelle's hands then gave Rochelle a kiss on the forehead, "Happy Valentine's Day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle sighed as she placed the pressed rose bookmark back into the book when the guard at Belle Reve called her. After the ordeal with the Mad Hatter and the failed mission with Clay Face, Batman gave the team a time out. Rochelle decided she needed to speak to someone outside the bat-family. Rochelle made her way to the visitor's room where Harley Quinn was already seated.

"What brings you here baby bird?" Harley smiled, but Rochelle noticed it was hollow.

"You look worst for wear." Rochelle smiled back hoping Harley couldn't see through her.

"Yeah I heard you got kidnapped, Amanda really likes to rub these kinds of things in. We were almost deployed when you showed up on the screen." Harley smiled then dropped the act. [What happened, I know you can handle a jerk like the Mad Hatter.]

[Batman needed to catch him in the act.] Rochelle answered back. [It was because I can handle myself that I got kidnapped]

[So it was staged?] Harley raised an eyebrow.

[Only for the first day, I had a tracking beacon in my earrings. I was supposed to fall under the influence then Batgirl would sneak in activate the jamming signal again and we would capture the Mad Hatter.]

[Silly little bird, in the Mad Hatter's mind Alice doesn't wear earrings. It was doomed to fail. Why didn't you come to me before?] Harley shook her head.

[That is why I am here now.]

[What are you talking about?]

[It was your voice, minus the accent, that made me remember to fight back. You were my Cheshire, not Batman, not Bruce, not Batgirl, not Barbara, not even the Team.] Rochelle was standing next to Harley by this time. [I need to know why.] Rochelle fell to her knees and cried into Harley's lap.

[We're family little bird, as you read from my notes we're closer then I let others believe.] Rochelle looked up and saw the truth behind Harley's eyes.

"Thank you, Harleen, I really needed that." Harley hugged the girl just as the guard came in to take her back to her cell.

"If I get out we should totally do lunch sometime, your treat 'cause you're loaded." Harley commented from her chair as Rochelle reached the door.

"Totally, hope you like hotdogs because I don't like eating in restaurants, too fancy." Rochelle shot back. Harley's chuckle could be heard all the way to the prison doors and it left a warm feeling inside Rochelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle's nose began to twitch for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes forcing her to open her eyes. Just above her nose was perhaps some of the only grass in the desert. Rochelle sat up then noticed something odd about her Robin uniform. It was more feminine. She checked her holo-computer and noticed that there were a few months missing.

She reached for her comm. to call Batman when his face popped up in her mind telling her not to. She lowered her hand and went through her diary entries. Good thing she had a backup on her holo-computer. The diary didn't fill all the holes but it told her that 'Robin' was dead and that Nightwing was the new Robin after she proved herself in rescuing Rochelle Grayson, herself, from the Mad Hatter.

"That explains the uniform at least," Rochelle reached up and felt the small braid behind her ear, prototype smart wig. She must be growing her hair. "But why am I in Bialya? And where is the team I'm supposedly on?"

Rochelle scanned through the pictures, Aqualad, Kid Flash, a guy with the kryptonian 'hope' shield, and a Martian girl with cute red hair and freckles. The last member struck her as odd. It was Artemis Crock, Rochelle lost to her in Archery in the last track and field event between schools. What happened to Speedy?

Rochelle searched for anomalies in her holo-computer and found a GPS mark towards the south. Figuring she had nothing to lose she went towards it. Maybe she would find clues there.

Rochelle approached with caution, this was enemy territory. She saw a large data store and hit the ground. She needed to be careful. She didn't know this place or if there were any traps. She sent out, sonar, pulse and electric pings, only one returned from the data store. Rochelle got up and carefully walked towards it.

Upon reaching the data store Rochelle was instantly surrounded. She cursed her lack of infrared and threw down some smoke bombs. She made quick work of the soldiers and suppressed the urge to laugh. And then the guns for hire open fired.

Rochelle back flipped and was about to go on the offence when a black blur disarmed the soldiers. About time Kid Flash showed up. It felt like old times when the two took out more soldiers.

Rochelle turned when she heard more footsteps and was surprised when they just flew away. She glanced at a slight distortion in the sky that revealed itself as the Martian girl. A soldier tried to run away and was stopped by an arrow turned rope. She scanned the area for Aqualad and the guy with the Superman t-shirt but they weren't around.

"Dude we kicked…." Kid Flash stopped mid-sentence after getting a good look at Rochelle. "You're not Robin."

"Evidently, I am, but most likely not the Robin you're used to." Rochelle smiled. "Last I remember I was still Nightwing and Batman didn't know about me," Thank you diary.

"Ok, anyway do you have an idea what's going on here?" Kid Flash asked the only somewhat familiar face.

"I don't know about here but we are on a mission of some kind as a team." Robin brought up the holo-image of the Team. "There's you me and Aqualad, I'm guessing that Artemis and the Martian girl." Rochelle stopped and turned to the mentioned girl.

"Oh, um, Uncle J'onn said I should use the name Miss Martian, I'm M'gann." M'gann said blushing.

"And a guy wearing the Superman shirt came here for a reason. I was going to go into the data store and try to figure it out."

"Maybe I can fill in the blanks if I link our minds." M'gann offered.

"Won't help me much," Robin smiled, "From my diary entries I can tell that this is my first mission with the Team." _**I need to figure some things out myself M'gann, don't take it personal.**_ M'gann smiled in understanding. Somehow she knew Robin had a secret she didn't want shared.

While M'gann filled in the blanks on the others Robin used the data-store to access the hidden files she knew she always place in it. She found mission briefings going back a few months and speed read through them. It confirmed that her male persona was no-more and that just a few days ago she was initiated into the Team as Robin. It also had the mission briefing.

The mission was to research the power signals in hostile country and keep radio silence at all times, the Team was there for at least a day. The last entry on her mission notes on the data store was that M'gann went to investigate something in camouflage mode and then nothing.

"So where's Aqualad?" Robin asked the group in general. "Kid Flash borrow me your infrared, I'm going to make a combo-scanner."

"No way, do you know how much these cost?" Kid Flash was instantly on edge.

"I got the Nomex interwoven, Kevlar reinforced armor for Artemis and my suits, I'll buy you four new pairs, but I need yours now to find Aqualad." Robin was irritated.

"You got me this outfit?" Artemis asked offended as Kid Flash handed over the infrared goggles.

"Based on your design, open midriffs are just asking for trouble in this business, unless you are Kara."

After fixing the infrared chip into her holo-computer, Robin sent out a combo-ping and found Aqualad close by, halfway under the sand. He probably dug himself in to minimize the effects of dehydration. The Team went to find him and as Robin feared he was still dehydrated. She searched her pouches and found a single freezing tablet that might've helped, what happened to her other gadgets?

Robin turned to ask M'gann to levitate the Atlantean but she was gone on a solo flight. Robin sighed then turned to the other two. Judging by their appearance they were worst of then she was.

"We can use my cape and sturdy sticks to drag Aqualad to the bio-ship. Kid Flash, are you strong enough to pull him?" Kid Flash shook his head, "Great."

Robin took of her cape and cut the seams, with a single birdarang, to spread it out even. She then went to find some sturdy sticks. She found the perfect ones surprisingly close. Lacking proper staples, Robin used the birdarang to punch holes in her cape to tie it around the sticks with her and Artemis's fiber-steel laces. With a final sigh the girls started to drag Aqualad west towards the bio-ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Team was back at Mt. Justice when Rochelle pulled M'gann to the side after their debriefing. She stole a glance at Batman who just nodded. When the girls were safe inside M'gann's room Rochelle removed her mask and locked the door.

"M'gann," Rochelle whispered, "I need you to fix my mind but keep my secrets, like I keep yours."

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked confused.

"There are holes in your memory that you can't seem to find even after adding Superboy. I can fill those holes, but you need to keep it secret. I know J'onn isn't your flesh and blood uncle, and I also know about the other secret, the 'white' lie, and I don't care about that." Rochelle was desperate and her diary only mentioned these two secrets on M'gann.

"We are friends right?" M'gann asked scared.

"I removed my mask, I only do that with friends like you, Kara and Barbara. I don't know if Artemis is in on it." Rochelle had tears in her eyes. "You can go back as far as two years if it helps.

"Okay, just don't hate me." M'gann sounded as desperate as Rochelle felt.

Rochelle felt for the girl behind the green skin. She didn't know what possessed her but she took the girl into a hug and kissed her deeply. The message was clear: I don't care what you look-like I can see us together. The girls pulled apart and blushed.

"I know you have feelings for Superboy, and I have my eye on someone else. But I do care about you deeply."

"Then let's get started." M'gann smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls found themselves in a fractured landscape somewhat resembling Wonderland. Rochelle palmed her face, this is how her mind must've changed after her run in with Jarvis Tetch.

"Sorry about the place, the Mad Hatter left a bad taste in my brain." Rochelle said sitting down.

"But I thought…" M'gann finally realized who this girl really was. "You are Rochelle Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adoptive girl."

"In a nutshell." Rochelle motioned her hand to indicate that M'gann was free to explore.

"Bringing strangers in, I see." The Cheshire cat said appearing out of thin air, her accent no longer British, but Brooklyn. M'gann jumped.

"And the role of my reasoning is voiced by Harley Quinn, in the form of a cat." Rochelle said plopping down, her clothes turning into a blue dress and white, bloody apron.

"C'mon kiddo, you know you love me." The cat smiled then disappeared.

"I don't think I would want to stay in here for too long," M'gann said then covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't want this either."

The girls spent the next few hours rearranging Rochelle's thoughts and filling in the gaps. As they filled in more parts Rochelle began to remember why her mind was really changed this way and as she did her hair changed from blonde to black, from long to short. Rochelle thanked M'gann for the help and the girls exited her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle opened her eyes and blushed at the closeness she and M'gann shared. She wiggled free and started to heat up a needle to take off the smart wig.

"What are you doing?" M'gann asked confused.

"You have shape-shifting, I have smart-wigs. Besides, we need an excuse for being in here for so long." Rochelle stabbed the needle into the bead behind her ear and the wig loosened enough to take it of. "You just gave me a haircut, and I love it," Rochelle bumped her hip against M'gann's and walked to wash the wig residue out of her hair.

Rochelle checked the time and realized they were only gone for a few minutes. A hair cut was totally plausible and the others would still be there for the results. The girls hooked arms and walked towards the others laughing and smiling.

"What happened to your hair?" Kid Flash asked the obvious question.

"It got in the way without the cowl, so I decided to cut it. I asked M'gann before the mission if she'll cut it for me." Robin said with a shrug.

"I really wanted to practice, lots of girls do this kind of thing for their boyfriends." M'gann blushed, thinking of Superboy.

"It kind of looks like the old Robin's," Artemis observed. "Where you going for that look Ro?"

"I think it looks great, Robin." Aqualad said, "It suits you well."

"Artemis, I'm hosting a get together with a few girls, M'gann is coming wanna come too? I'm sure your 'uncle' won't mind." Robin smiled having her memories back rocks.

"Who else will be there?" Kid Flash asked before Artemis could.

"Keep it in your pants, Flash Jr." Robin laughed then answered anyway, "Bee, M'gann, me and Kara if she's around. It's just an unwinding thing after missions."

"Sure, I'd love to see the bat-cave." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"We all do." Robin said with a straight face.

"Wait, what?" Kid Flash did a nice spit take. "I thought you and Batgirl hung out at the cave all the time."

"We hang out at the Robin's nest. The original Robin was the only one, besides Batman, that knew where the cave was. I only once went there, and that was blindfolded, because I understand Kryptonian." Artemis nodded her head, Robin took out her phone. "Meet me at the Robin symbol."

_From Ro to BG and KZE:_

_Back from our mission slumber party at the Robin's nest. (V)_

_From BG to Ro:_

_About time, lol (((=)))_

_From KZE to Ro:_

_How does this phone have bars a solar system away? I'm on my way back see you later. (H)_

_From Ro to BG and KZE:_

_Bringing Artemis into the fold, wear uniform. (V)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin and Artemis arrived at the Robin mural at the same time. Artemis was already in her civvies, Robin new she would and came prepared. She handed the gym bag to Artemis and turned around to keep a look out.

"I thought this was going to be unwinding, why are you in uniform?" Artemis said pulling her mask down.

"Well, tonight we are bringing you into the fold, secrets that we don't share with the others." Robin smiled as they made their way to the roof. "Like my real name."

Artemis stumbled slightly, the others told her that the bat-family's secret identities were impenetrable and here was Robin offering her a behind the scenes look. Was this what Nightwing had planned when she gave Artemis the new uniform?

The girls leaped over three roofs when Robin decided to take a drop into a window on the top floor of one of the buildings. Artemis assumed that this was the Robin's nest. When she entered the room was dark. The others were in full uniform each holding a candle. M'gann floated a candle to Artemis, when she took the candle she was lead to a basin filled with icy water.

"We pledge to you, Artemis, our guidance and support should you need it, for as long as you want it. We will protect your secrets until you reveal them, you are not alone. We are sisters." Robin said then guided Artemis's hands to drop candle wax into the water. The wax formed an arrow.

"I pledge to you, sisters," Artemis said after she figured out the pause. "My guidance and support should you need it, for as long as you want it. I will protect your secrets until you reveal them, you are not alone. We are sisters."

The lights came on and Robin took the wax arrow and placed it in a glass case with four others. A bat, a shield, a pair of wings and an X. When Robin turned she nodded towards the others. M'gann's skin turned snow white and she grew into her full Martian form. Kara took out a ring and placed it on her finger turning into a Red Lantern. Batgirl removed her cowl revealing herself as the top cop, Jim Gordon's daughter. Lastly Robin removed her domino mask, her blue eyes were unmistakable, Rochelle Grayson.

"Well, this is deep. I guess it's my turn." Artemis removed her mask. "I am Artemis Crock. My father is Sportsmaster, my mother was Huntress, my sister is Cheshire and I'm not really Green Arrow's niece, just a girl very talented with a bow and arrow."

"I'm a white Martian," M'gann smiled. "Uncle J'onn isn't family but he treats me like I am."

"I'm Superman's older cousin from Krypton," Kara said. "Since I arrived on earth I felt enraged. When the Red Lantern Corp. rose I was one of the ones chosen and I killed a man over and over and over again."

"I spy on the police for Batman, not that impressive, but a big deal none the less." Barbara said smiling then gestured to Rochelle, "Now hold out for the shocker."

"I am the original Robin," Rochelle smiled. "My parents ruled the trapeze and died doing what they love. I approached Batman and became Robin. When the papers had it wrong that I was a boy I tried to make them see reason, but gave up after a year. Batman faked 'Robin's' death to finally get me out of that constricting uniform. Oh and my adoptive father finances Batman Inc."

The girls spent the rest of the night just relaxing and having fun. Artemis was glad to be in the fold and knew she could trust these girls and hoped they would trust her too. Her fears eventually died down as she enjoyed her Girl's Night In.


	9. Chapter 9

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. I'm going to try to keep this unique. Reviews always welcome. Again Thank You 'Broken Antler In Winter' for your reviews. Also Thank You KaliAnn for your reviews. _

_I noticed a mistake in the previous chapter regarding the Red Power Ring. I'll try and justify it in this chapter._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

[Square bracket] = Kryptonian/Martian/other

Chapter 9 – Home Front

Rochelle was nervous. She had done a lot of missions with Batman and taken out a lot of enemies single handedly. Yet nothing prepared her for this next task.

"Miss Rochelle, we have arrived at Gotham Academy. Do enjoy your day at your new school." Alfred said opening the door for her.

Rochelle did a quick check, her hairpin was secure. Her shirt was tucked in, her sweater vest covered everything that needed covering and her skirt wasn't too short or too long. Rochelle sighed and got out the car.

"Do I really need to start school today Alfred? I've been home schooled all my life." Rochelle whined.

"Regrettably I can only teach up until Fifth Grade. I'm afraid you have outgrown me Miss Rochelle. If it is any consolation I sneaked a strawberry Twinkie into your lunch against my wishes." Alfred always knew how to bribe her. She stood on her toes and gave the older man a big hug.

"Thanks Alfred, you are the best." Rochelle smiled then took the offered lunch and skipped into the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ro, those things will kill you one day," Barbara nudged her friend with her hip. "Got anymore?"

"Alfred would kill me if he knew I had the one," Rochelle smiled then broke the Twinkie in half and handing one side to Barbara.

"Half is half." Barbara didn't need to measure it. Rochelle always split the Twinkies exactly in half.

"I heard Artemis is starting here today, should be interesting, she's not exactly the skirt wearing type."

"Neither were you." Barbara smiled. "Anyway do you have plans for after school and homework?

"I need to go to Mount Justice, team building thing." Rochelle sighed, "Then I need to find out how Kara can remove that Red Power Ring without dying."

"We could ask just ask her," Barbara pointed towards the welcoming committee, "Seems like she's enrolling with Artemis. I thought she was like way too old for this."

Barbara just shook her head as she heard the hem of Rochelle's skirt flap. She was going to surprise the two older girls. She glanced around the pillar and saw Rochelle lean on Kara while taking a snap of the three of them before disappearing again.

"Did you have fun?" Barbara asked when Rochelle returned.

"You know me, always keep them guessing, I doubt they knew it was me. Actually I doubt Artemis knew it was me just now." Barbara just rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis scanned the alley way for any signs of life before placing her hand on the phone booth. A tap on her shoulder nearly gave her a heart attack. She growled when she turned and found no-one there.

"You really don't mind your surroundings, do you?" A voice on top of the booth said. "I got you twice today."

"Yeah Barbara told me it was you that took that snap shot, no thanks to Kara." Artemis sighed. "I was trying to figure it out for most of the day."

"Kara can't help it. The ring has twisted her sense of humor. Did you know she is the first Red Lantern that can remove the ring without dying?" Rochelle said jumping of the box.

"Really," Artemis asked, "I thought it was like the Green Lantern's."

"I wanted to ask her about it today, but our schedules kept us on opposite sides of the Academy."

"What I find strange is that Kara started in my year, instead of a year up."

**Recognized. Robin B01. Artemis B07.**

Once they were through the Zeta tube all conversation died down. Robin pulled Artemis down as a flame whip cut over their heads. The girls rolled across the floor as more flames filled the area.

"This is not what I had in mind for a warm reception." Robin managed. Artemis laughed in spite of the circumstances.

They managed to find a quiet spot where Robin could check the map of Mt. Justice. Scanning their immediate area Robin grabbed hold of the older girl and dragged her into the wash rooms. There they opened the taps and Robin searched for the hidden symbol into the secret lower levels. She just about had it when the water level rose to drowning levels.

Robin knew she wouldn't find the symbol in all the water so she took out a re-breather and passed one on to Artemis. Thank goodness she always carries a spare. Robin took out some of her explosive R's and stuck them to the wall to detonate.

As the girls washed into the hallway Robin scanned the map again for the next closest secret pathway. The library, sector 12, isle 15, column 12, row 9, book 19. Robin once again pulled on Artemis's hand and led the girl to the library.

"Okay enough, first you take me into the showers, now the library, what gives?" Artemis asked in frustration.

"There was a secret hatch in the showers that could've taken us to safety. I couldn't find the symbol in time. There's a doorway to the generator room in the library located at 12:15:12:9:19. I'll explain later.' Robin said running to the end of the library and turning down.

She stopped at the isle against the wall and dashed through the columns stopping at one of them she did a quick count from the top down and from the right side inward. She rolled her eyes when she saw the book located on top of the button, Lolita.

The floor opened and the girls ran down the stairs to the generator room. There Robin scanned the map trying to find a security hatch that would lead them into the waterside cave.

What they found shocked them beyond belief. Kid Flash and Superboy was trapped in melted steel and a cage of fire was erected around Aqualad and M'gann. Robin though looked at the bigger picture. She was formulating a plan to save them from the evil Reds.

"EMP," Robin finally said then made a B-line for the computer storage room.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Artemis asked confused.

"Well we are dealing with androids, essentially machines. An EMP can disable machines temporary. It's our only hope. Red Tornado is a power house in the league. There's no way we can take out one of him, much less two."

Robin opened up one of the side panels on one of the boxes and took out a node. She opened the node and rewired it to give out an EMP provided they could get it in the power converter.

"I'm gonna need some cover while I connect the node. I need you to watch my back." With that said Robin took of her cape and gave it to Artemis. "This will give you some more protection. I just wish I can do more."

Robin ran through the back ways getting to the power converter unnoticed she then gave Artemis the signal to start the distraction. Placing the node in the converter was easy, but then she noticed a problem. The node and converter weren't compatible. She instinctively reached for her pouch but couldn't find something metal.

"Complete the circuit." Robin said over her com before she was incased in water without a re-breather. She saw Artemis retreat into the vents and hoped she didn't run away. And then she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Robin came to, she noticed that the Reds were gone and that most of the Team was all passed out around her. Superman and Green Lantern, John Steward, were busy getting Kid Flash and Superboy out of their bind.

"What happened here?" Batman asked. Robin turned to Artemis for an explanation.

"Fine," Artemis sighed. "After Robin passed out from almost drowning, I set of the EMP, the Reds and all the electronics stopped working, after M'gann and Aqualad recovered we tried to get Kid Mouth and Conner out. Red Tornado showed up just as the stuff got back online the Red that controlled fire reached out and did something to him. Red Tornado sucked all the air out and we all passed out."

"The League will look into this. In the meantime you will have rotating mentors." Batman said.

"You mean babysitters." Robin snapped, no longer wanting to pull her words. "Red Tornado may have been a member of the League, but he didn't betray you directly. He betrayed us."

Batman narrowed his eyes. He noticed that Robin was changing ever since her encounter with the Mad Hatter. Batman however didn't say anything on that subject.

"Red Tornado was a member of the League, he is able to hold his own against the best of us and he doesn't tire out. Finding him and interrogating him is League business." Batman's words left no space for argument. Robin narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Team was forced into downtime and Rochelle was forbidden to act as Robin or Nightwing for that time. In her current state of mind she didn't much care. That is why she found herself yet again in the visitor's room of Belle Reve, waiting for Harley Quinn.

When the multicolor haired beauty entered, Rochelle could see she was strained. She must've had it bad with the break out attempt at Belle Reve when M'gann and Superboy, sorry Conner, infiltrated the place.

[You look like I feel.] Rochelle smiled.

[It would seem that way, but I feel great.] Harley laughed. [But it still hurts when I move. What can Aunt Harley do for you, little bird?]

[I think I'm changing, and it scares me.]

[Changes can be scary. I've had a few. The question should rather be if you are guiding the change or if the change is guiding you?]

"Harley, you need to wrap it up. Your last mission is in five." The guard called from the door.

"Don't let the change you, Rochelle." Harley winked then walked to the guard. "Next time don't interrupt me." The guard turned almost as pale as Harley's bleached skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle was sitting on the roof with Kara just admiring the night sky, and the occasional red energy construct that formed above them.

[I don't get it, how can you remove the ring and not die?] Rochelle said fanning her skirt for a bit of a breeze.

[I'm not exactly sure, but the ring has to be close to me at all times or I will.] Kara sighed. [I wish this ring never found me, and I think Lobo wishes the same thing.]

[I'm changing too. Since Jarvis I haven't exactly been myself. I find myself seeking the way that would cause the most pain to others or me. It scares me Kara. Harley said I must embrace the change but not let it guide me.] Rochelle lay down, Kara soon followed. [But enough of that, why on earth would you want to join my school in a year younger then you appear.]

[They actually think I'm 15, just like Artemis. I just rolled with it.] Kara took Rochelle's hand. [I actually did it to get close to you, one of my few friends on earth. And if Barbara breaks your heart I'll be there for you.]

[Wait, what? Babs and I are just friends. I…] Rochelle sighed unable to finish the thought.

[I've been in love and I've been around those that are in love. You and Barbara are in love, you just don't want to admit it and risk a fall out.] Kara floated above Rochelle and gave her a kiss on the fore head. [Changes are sometimes a good thing, and Harley has it right, guide it, don't let it guide you. See you in school tomorrow.]

Kara left Rochelle in a bind, with more questions than answers. Was she really in love with Barbara Gordon? She can't be. Barbara likes boys, doesn't she? And Rochelle definitely had a crush on that cute senior, didn't she? The one that was dating Gwendolyn, with her honey colored hair and legs that went on forever. What was his name again?

"Oh my Goth, I had a crush on Gwendolyn, not her boyfriend." Rochelle said with sudden realization. "This is a total disaster, heavy on the dis."

Rochelle spent the rest of her night going through her room for any more signs. She found plenty. Her fashionista magazines had various comments that seemed innocent at first glance but investigating it brought out a different meaning. Not to mention that pictures she book marked with hearts all seemed to be Red Heads, just like Barbara and Gwendolyn.

The clarity was overwhelming and Rochelle thought of lying down. Alone in her room Rochelle lifted her knees up causing her skirt to ride up her legs. Taking the hem to cover her panties, Rochelle accidentally rubbed over her mound. The sensation sent shivers up her spine and she pulled her panties aside. Her thoughts filled with cute red heads, Rochelle jilled herself off, succumbing to the ecstasy. And for the first time she reached a real mind blowing orgasm. Rochelle brought her wet fingers to her nose to smell the aroma of her fluids, and then she tasted it and had to admit she liked the taste and imagined it belonging to Barbara.

_I know how could I do that? Well the story is rated M for a reason, and this is still the watered down version. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, would love to hear your thoughts._

_Love_

_Frankie Stein_


	10. Chapter 10

Young Justice

by Mint-age

_This is a femRobin story with no pairing in mind. Basically this is going to follow the events of the YJ cartoon, but won't be carbon copy of the story. I'm going to try to keep this unique. Reviews are always welcome, thank you KaliAnn and ec-direwolf for your reviews._

_Glossary of the different font styles:_

_Italics = Text messages_

_**Bold Italic = Telepathy**_

**Bold = Computerized Voices**

[Square bracket] = Kryptonian/Martian/other

Chapter 10 – The End of Robin I

I'm ending this story because I have no more inspiration for it. For the past week I've been typing up plots and erasing them due to dissatisfaction. I hope that my muse for the story returns soon but until then the story will remain marked complete. Please understand that this is a decision I dreaded making. And I will continue once I have found my muse again.

Sincere Apologies

Frankie Stein


End file.
